Yandere Forced Pokemon x Human Stories
by Adramelek
Summary: I plan to write Yandere stories between pokemons and humans, the pokemon always being aggressive. I will only write M / F and M / M stories. Any comment is appreciated!
1. I'll stop this section

I will leave this section in an indefinite pause, until my desire to write more stories about pokemon returns, I am very sorry for all those who wish to read more, but I feel like writing other things. Until another time.


	2. Don't leave me(F Garchomp x M Human)

Felix couldn't sleep, the toughts in his head were tormenting him. "How was I going to tell her that she can't be here anymore? I understand that Erika was a little problematic, but kick her out of the house was too much". Felix turned his head and look at her garchomp, she was still sleeping, so calm. It was incredible the difference when Felix was near and when not. That attitude started long time ago... when she was a gabite...

The day that he meet her for the first time was a rainy one... Felix was returning home after visiting a friend, he doesn't have a umbrella to protect himself, because of that he need to use the fastest route to get home, a cold was the least he wanted, and that route was through the forest.

*Splish-Splash* Felix was running in the direction of his house, his parents had told him how dangerous that forest was but he doesn't care, in a rainy day like this all the pokemons would be hidden in their homes, probably, so he wasn't worry for a wild pokemon trying to attack him. Everything looked clear, everything except a lonely pokemon that Felix had never seen before. What was that? Absolutely wasn't from here. The pokemon seem so scared, confused, desperate, Felix couldn't leave without doing something. He approached calmly, Felix dosen't wanted to scare the pokemon even more, and when the boy was close enough he try to calm it down, the pokemon just look at him, shaking, and suddenly hugged him. What should he do? Search for his parents? if they are around here... and the what? No, no... Mmm... if he capture it he could undestand what happend, but he has never use a pokeball before, because he doesn't like the idea of capturing another living being, but this time was a exception. After he fell a little pain in his body he realize that the pokemon was hugging him with more strengh. When they arrived at his house. the first thing Felix did was to look for a pokeball, when it was in his hands the boy looked in the pokemon eyes and say "If you let me catch you I could help you even more so please, just calm down... Okey?" The pokemon seemed to understand. The pokeball fly thought the air and hit the pokemon, in a moment it was capturated. Rapidly it quickly left his pokeball and started to talk.

\- "Please... help me... my trainer told me to hide in that forest saying that... that he would find me... but..."

\- "Calm down what it's your name? Let's start there"

\- "My name... It's Erika"

\- "It's nice to meet you Erika! My name is Felix. Now... about that trainer what did he exactly told you?".

\- "We were playing... He told me to hide in that forest, we were very deep, saying that he would find me, and... the hours passed and I was starting to worry... I wait... and wait... and wait until the night... It was too much I left my hiding place and went to look for him... I was so scared... -crying- I run and run... but I couldn't find him... I run ultil I faint from fatigue... the rain wake me up in the morning... I hope it was a nightmare, but I was still there... alone... and then I doesn't know what to do anymore... I was so lonely...then you appeared... you seem so calm..."

After Felix heard her story he hug Erika and told her the most probably thing.

\- "Erika... it's almost sure that your trainer wanted to release you there".

\- "But why?!".

\- "I don't know...".

\- "What I'm going to do now...".

\- "Don't worry Erika... You can live here with me".

\- "Really?".

\- "Yes. No problem at all".

After that I discover Erika was a gabite and then she would evolve into a garchomp, a very scary pokemon. The only problem with Erika is that she only obey me... She was so hostile with everyone that my friends and my family couldn't believe that she can be so calm with me. It wasn't that bad so they will have just to bear it, but the day that Erika evolve into garchomp was the limit, her attitude was so terrible with them, that in one opportunity she attacked my father, it wasn't nothing serious but my parents told me that she need to live in other place, because here they wouldn't accept her anymore.

And here I am... Thinking... She was going to get angry... very, very angry without any doubt.

\- "You can't sleep Felix?".

\- "Wha-? Erika I'm sorry for waking you up".

\- "Hehe don't worry I'm not mad... with you".

\- "(That's strange... she get always mad) Erika... I need to tell you something".

\- "What's it Felix?".

\- "You...Eh...you need to..."

\- "Need to what?"

\- "Need to... leave".

\- "It's because of your parents right?"

\- "Yes but..."

\- "Fine then"

\- "What? Really? I was thinking in a place near the forest, but don't worry I promise that I'll visit you every day"

\- "I know you would. -giggle- I can't wait"

That last phrase leave Felix thinking. "She can't wait to leave? Why? She need more space?" Without thinking anymore he try to sleep again a little more relaxed.

The next day Erika woke me up in the morning, something odd for her, she was really excited.

\- "Come on, let's go. I can't stand these people anymore"

\- "Are you sure you want to go right now? We can eat something first"

\- "Pff... fine let's eat" - Leaving the room -

I tell my parents that we would leave after having breakfast, their faces were like make a dream come true. Did they really have such a bad time? We had a hard breakfast and we leave the house. Erika seemed very happy. Why? I didn't understand it.

\- "I hope that place is really deep in the forest"

\- "Well... for your luck it is"

Erika didn't say anything, she just smiled sinisterly. I was starting to fell a little uncomfortable. After almost half an hour walking we arrived at the place. It was like a cave, but a very special one, on the roof there was a hole, where you can see the sky and some trees.

\- "It's a really nice place"

\- "Hehe. I knew you would like it!"

\- "So now I will live here"

\- "Yes..."

\- "And you will live with me"

\- "Exactly... Wait... what?"

\- "You heard me"

\- "Erika I don't want to live here. Not because of you of course..."

\- "I wasn't asking you"

Erika's look totally changed, she started to approach Felix slowly.

\- "Erika... I'm not going to stay here!"

\- "You are going to leave me! Just like my old trainer..."

\- "Of course not! I told you, I'll como back every-"

\- "I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME!"

Erika cornered me with a nerby tree. She was furious, but in a strange way. I could feel her breath in my face. Her look was like a predator catching a prey. I had never been so scared in my life. This was what my family and friends felt? No... This even worse. I was frozen. I wanted to say something but... the words didn't come out.

\- "Go inside..."

I did what she asked me without putting any resistance, slowly I enter the place. She carefully followed me closely. Once inside Erika stare at me for a moment and suddenly she hugged me.

\- "I don't want you to leave me... You are the only one that care for me. I can't let you go. I don't want to remember that feel again!"

Erika began to hug me so hard that it started to hurt me. After hearing that I felt relieved knowing that she can count with me. What am I supposed to do now...?

\- "If this is what you feel... I will stay here with you" -Hugging her back-

\- "Why... Why you are so kind? I have only brought pain to your life... Even now..."

\- "That's not true"

\- "I don't deserve you... but I can't help wishing you to my side. I need you so much"

Finally I stay the night there. Erika couldn't be more happy. She chatted with me the rest of the day, and of course Erika showed me how strong she was, she was always training to prove me that she was the most powerful pokemon. I guess she thought doing that would make me happy? I don't know... and I don't care, I would love her anyway.

The night come. The sky looked beautiful. We finally fall asleep, everything seemed "fine", but suddenly...

\- "...Felix!..."

Who was calling me? D-Dad?! Oh no... Erika go out in a second. How could she be so fast?! I ran as fast as I could.

\- "Get out of here! Felix is going to stay with me!"

My dad couldn't undestand anything that Erika was talking. Only I can do it, I'm her trainer.

\- "Where is my son?! Where?!"

I was behind Erika trying to explain the situation to my dad, but my garchomp make it all harder.

\- "Felix! You are alright! Come back home. We were wo-"

\- "THIS IS HIS HOME NOW!"

\- "Dad! I can't go... Erika want me to stay and-"

\- "I knew it! You fucking bitch! Give my son back!"

\- "YOU ARE DEAD!"

Fearing the worst I put myself in the middle of the two.

\- "Erika wait please!"

\- "GET OUT OF THE WAY FELIX! NOW!"

\- "Dad run!"

\- "But-"

\- "Run or you will die!"

\- "I- I'll be back!"

\- "No please..."

I hugged Erika trying to calm her down, while my dad was escaping her fury.

\- "Erika calm down! I'll stay here! To your side!"

\- "HE CALLED ME A BITCH!"

\- "I know but it was because he was very angry! But he leave! Don't kill him please..."

\- "ARRGH... FINE! -*pant*- but only because of you..."

\- "Thank you..."

Erika push me back into the cave. We sleep again. Erika slept on top of me. I felt warm but a little crushed. In the morning everything seemed more serene. While we were looking for something to eat I was thinking about what happened yesterday. What would happend the next time? And when...? It's almost sure that today... Could I try to persuade her? Mmm... Let's try...

\- "Erika?"

\- "What?"

\- "If someone appear again..."

\- "If someone appear again I'm gonna have no mercy!"

\- "But-"

\- "Even if it's your family"

This was looking bad. Think dammit.

\- "I what about me? They are important to me. You don't care how do I feel?"

\- "I'll do anything to protect you... So I care about you."

\- "But Erika I-"

\- "SHUT UP! IF I HAVE TO CUT YOUR LEGS FOR YOU TO STAY, I'LL DO IT!"

My blood freeze, she say it for real. I didn't dare to say anything more in hours. How she can be so cruel? I understand that she love me but... that was... extreme.

This night I expected the worse. I couldn't sleep, thinking in the person that will come in my help... And I can't do anything to save him. I hear a voice.

\- "Felix?! Answer please!"

And like the first night Erika was out there in a moment. I would have wanted to stop Erika but... I was so scared.

\- "One more step and you are dead!"

It was the captain of The Guard, the closest thing to a police group that we have in here...

\- "So this is garchomp... it's really scary. Come on glaceon!"

From a pokeball a glaceon come out. Erika was desperate for fighting.

\- "I'M GONNA CELEBRATE WITH YOUR BODY!"

In a second glaceon started to shake. And me too...

\- "Use Ice beam!"

But just when glaceon started to charged the beam Erika was close enough to hit him with her tail. Glaceon crash with a tree and before he could open a eye Erika was on top of him biting his neck with such brutality that he looked like a simple doll. And the next was the captain... Who was looking how his partner was murdered. Erika stop destroying glaceon body and walked slowly to the captain, and with a precise cut she slice his throat. The blood fall in Erika's chest. They were both death trainer and pokemon. After that garchomp started to laugh.

\- "It's done... I made it..."

She looked at me and approached.

\- "I'm the strongest here! Now we can be together... forever"

I tried to run but she hugged me before I could. The blood in her body touch mine. Blood... of a death person.

\- "Together... Now I want my prize!"

\- "Prize...?"

\- "I want you Felix..."

I didn't like how that sounded. Erika clean the blood and took me back to the cave. Then she get really close to me.

LEMON PART (Scroll down if don't want to read)

\- "We are going to have fun tonight"

\- "What do y-Hey! What are you doing!"

Erika tried to lower his pants but it was to hard for her.

\- "Arrgh... Put your pants down..."

\- "Erika I don't-"

\- "Down I say! I have waited too much for this."

I didn't want to upset her so I take a deep breath and mentalise for what could came next. We were really going to... do it? I put my pants down. Erika put her face in my underwear.

\- "*Sniff-Sniff* Hehe... You are someone dirty Felix... but not as much as me -giggle-"

With her mouth Erika put my underwear down, revealing my cock. Slowly she started to lick it, her tongue felt soo... warm. It was incredible hot. She continued for some minutes ultil suddenly stop.

\- "*pant-pant* Are you enjoying?"

\- "Ye-"

\- "Well now it's my turn!"

Erika sit down and show me her cunt. I couldn't belive I was smelling it from here.

\- "Well? Come on start licking."

\- "Erika I felt-"

\- "If you don't want to I could force you to do it. So it's your choice"

I slowly put my face between his legs and look at her private parts. The smell was so fucking intense. It was driving me crazy.

\- "Hehe... are you loving my essence? I told you I was dirtier. Just for you!"

\- "Yeah... thanks"

\- "Less talking, more licking."

I started to lick as she had commanded. The taste was so... salty. In a moment Erika started to moan, she was enjoying this without a doubt. I feel her arms behind my head, pushing me more and more into her.

\- "YES! MORE, MORE!"

\- "Mmmph!"

In a moment a lot of fluids started to come out, and Erika was still holding my head with her arms. I felt my body flooded with her juices. Her inside was soo warm, and sticky.

\- "JUST A LITTLE MORE! OH YES! KEEP LICKING"

Erika reached her climax with a heavy moan. My mouth was full in a moment. I kneel and just before I was going to spit it out Erika stopped me.

\- "Wait! Don't you dare"

I was trying to say something, but my mouth was full.

\- "-*giggle*- Open your mouth"

\- "Mmmph"

\- "Open it I say"

I opened my mouth in shame. It was full of a sticky, transparent, smelly and dirty liquid.

\- "Mmm... looking you like that it's so fucking hot! Now... Drink it all!"

Without any other option I drank the liquid. It leave such a strong taste in my mouth, that never left until the next morning... With some water.

\- "Aww... You really know how to make me happy. It was delicious?"

\- "Yes... wonderfull"

\- "I'm glad that you love it! Then I'll make sure to do it every time! And be even more dirty than before!"

Arceus help me, please.

\- "Now relax, I'll do all the hard work for the next part."

I lie in the ground, watching how Erika was approaching. She sat on my crotch, carefully putting my penis in her vagina.

\- "This feel... it's amazing"

Then she started to go up and down, Up and down. Each time harder and for soo many time... It was a little painful at the beginning but after some "jumps" it was pure pleasure. It didn't take too long until I reach my climax, her insides felt soo good, that I couldn't resist cum inside. She stand up after the climax, leaving a tiny white thread between our privates parts. After that we were both tired and felt asleep.

END OF THE LEMON (You are safe now)

It was morning, Erika was still sleeping, and I... I couldn't felt my legs. In my movements I wake up Erika.

\- "Good morning Felix. Did you sleep well?"

\- "Like a log..."

\- "Haha."

There was awkward silence.

\- "Felix... Are you happy?"

\- "Tell me that you are happy and you will never leave me"

\- "Erika please..."

\- "SAY IT!"

\- "I'm happy!"

And once again, Erika was furious, but in a strange way.

\- "I'm Happy living here with you!"

\- "And you will never leave me..."

\- "And I will never leave you..."

\- "If you are happy here... I'm happy too... Happy... happy... you... and me... together... forever..."

\- "Yes..."

\- "Don't leave me Felix, no one care about me. Only you... If I lost you, I would be alone... again. I don't want to be alone..."

\- "I know... I know"

The days passed and Erika is more calm, but her trauma sometimes come back and force me to say things again. What would happen if she doesn't find me anymore? I don't want to know.

-o-

 **Hi! If you liked the story PLEASE tell me in the coments, If you have any suggestion please let me know it. I like write yandere stories, with rare creatures, not only pokemon, dragons, nagas, monsters... anything like that so if you want a story like this one just tell me. I will gladly write it.**


	3. Floral affection (F Florges x M Human)

Ian was rushing to school, going as fast as his legs allowed, the poor boy was late for his math classes and he knew how strict the teacher was, if he didn't hurry he would be in trouble. But despite hurrying to get to school, Ian was late. At the door of his class was a familiar face.

\- "We have to get up earlier, don't you think? It seems that we always run into this situation haha".

\- "Hi... Clara... Uff... I'm a bit... tired".

\- "You are a bit red. It's that okey?".

\- "Yes, I'm just-".

The door opened, and a tall figure appeared. It was the teacher.

\- "What a surprise, again arriving late to school both of you".

After a reproach the teacher let both students in, with a warning, it would be the last time they will be late.

...

The day progressed normally, with nothing out of the ordinary, except for an invitation Clara had made to Ian. She wanted to meet after class, to spend some time together.

\- "Hey Ian! Over here!".

\- "Huh? Oh Clara! I'm coming!".

They both spent the afternoon together, playing and talking, having a good time, but while this was happening someone was feeling worried.

After almost two hours they both said goodbye and returned to their respective homes. Ian, very happy, returned home, glad to have met someone so funny. Clara was a girl he knew only because she was in the same class, but he had never interacted with her. If he had known how well they got along, he would have talked to her a long time ago.

After a few minutes walking the boy arrived at his house, a humble place, where his family were waiting for him, and someone else.

\- "I'm home!".

\- "Ian? You have finally arrived! You know you can't be so late, you worried me and Elise too".

\- "Mom, I am fifteen, and it was only a couple of hours, there is still some light outside".

\- "Mmm ... I still think you're too young to get home at this time".

A small creature, very aromatic and natural, came into the room with a smile, jumping into Ian's head. It was a floette.

\- "Why were you so late Ian? Did something happen to you?! I was so worried!".

\- "Elise calm down! Nothing has happened to me. I only met one girl and stayed with her for a while after school".

\- "Okay, sorry for worrying so much... Well, now that you're here we'll go get some flowers, right? That was what you told me yesterday".

\- "I'm sorry Elise, but It's too late for you two to go out. It's almost night".

\- "Forgive me Elise, I really forgot about that. Tomorrow we can go. It's that okey? Oh and we can invite Clara!".

\- "Who is she?".

\- "The girl I meet before, I'm sure you'll get along with her".

\- "I don't know... I'd rather it was just you and me".

\- "Come on, don't be like that. Just this time".

\- " Uh... fine, but just this time".

...

The next day the three gathered in a forest that was near the city, spent the day together until it began to get dark. Everyone had had a great time, everyone except Elise. Upon returning home Ian noticed that Elise was different, and decided to ask what happened to her.

\- "Elise? Are you okay? Didn't you enjoy the trip?".

\- "No. It was boring".

\- "W-What? Why?".

\- "You talked with Clara all day, I felt like I didn't exist".

\- "Really? I just think you're jealous of her".

\- "Since you know her, you only talk about her".

\- "And what's wrong with that?".

\- "We don't spend much time together anymore".

That said, Elise left the room to think about the situation.

\- "It's so unfair... I've always worried about Ian... Why can't he be so interested in me? Dumb girl... _You stole Ian from me and I will not forgive you, Clara_ ".

...

 **Six Years Later**

\- "I'm out mom! I'm hanging out with my friends".

\- "Take care!".

Ian closed the door and headed to the meeting place with his friends. Like any day.

\- _"Yes Ian... Take care. Especially with her."_

The years had not treated Elise well, who spent most of her time away from home, in the city's forest. In solitude, thoughtful, _vengeful_ , with few friends among the pokemons in the forest, waiting for this day to come, and now, It's finally the time. Now she was stronger, she had evolve into a Florges, a moment that she thought it might get Ian's attention, but that didn't happen, the situation with her was the same as always, his beautiful and powerful last form didn't impact him at all.

\- "It's time to move".

Ian spent the day with his friends, they were all there, all except Clara. How strange... Clara loves meetings, if she hasn't been able to come, it was surely for an important reason. The young man continued enjoying with his friends, forgot his worries and relaxed. Meanwhile, in a distant dark place...

Clara was beginning to wake up from a long lethargy. She didn't know where she was, the young looked everywhere desperate, she seemed to be in a forest, in a very deep place where the light barely reached. Frightened, she tried to flee from there, but when she tried, Clara realized that she was trapped, long and spiny ivy claws held her tightly by both arms and legs, even her mouth was sealed with the plants. She tried to break free, but only managed to hurt herself with the thorns. Suddenly a figure appeared from the shadows. It was a pokemon, a pokemon that Clara recognized in a moment.

\- "Mmphg!?".

\- "Hi Clara, I'm glad you recognized me".

Clara continued wiggling, in an attempt to break free, but it didn't work.

\- "The time will come soon, there is no reason to hurry".

\- "Mmphg!". - "I finally have you, trapped in my hands, ready to disappear from our lives. You will finally stop being an obstacle between me and Ian... ".

\- "Mmph?".

\- "I would love to continue enjoying this moment, but I can't resist it anymore, just thinking about how close I am to getting his heart fills me with excitement. Despite the resentment I have for you, I will give you a quick and painless death, but don't feel bad, your body will serve as fertilizer for this forest".

\- "Mmph!".

\- "Goodbye Clara, I wish you had never crossed my path". Soon many roots emerged from the ground, covering the whole body of the young woman, her voice was never heard again.

...

 **A couple of weeks later.**

In a depressing room was Ian and Elise, talking about what had recently happened.

\- "Why...? Why did she have to disappear Elise?".

\- "Don't worry anymore Ian, you're just hurting yourself more".

\- "She is gone... I feel... empty somehow".

\- "Aww Ian... Come here".

Elise hugged the young man with love, and he returned the hug.

\- "I'll be always there for you, In fact, I've always been there for you. I can fill that hole".

\- "Thank you Elise... You smelI really good...".

\- "Anytime you want. Hehe... I-Ian... I want to tell you something. Something very important".

\- "What is it?".

\- "I'm... I'm in... T-This is harder than I thought..."

\- "Just calm down, you are shaking a bit. Tell me, you know you can trust me".

\- "I'm in... love with you Ian!".

\- "W-What? Elise... I didn't know... you mean... this".

\- "Do... Do you love me too Ian?".

\- "I...".

\- "Please say yes! I need you to say yes!".

\- "I need to think about it Elise... I'm not ready to answer that... I just lost a very important person to me, I can't think about this now. Sorry Elise...".

The young human left the room and sat at the kitchen table, to continue thinking about his life. Elise, meanwhile, watched as his hands trembled at the response of his precious Ian.

\- "H-How... I can't believe it... Even after death... That girl... That bitch... she kept interfering in our love. Ha... Haha...".

Elise changed her personality in a moment, something felt different within her, it was no longer the same florges of a moment ago.

\- "Do you think you have won Clara? Haha... I'm very sorry, but I will not let you, even if I have to hurt him, I will show Ian that it is I who should be his other half, so you have lost Clara... Did you hear me? You have lost!".

The kitchen door opened slowly, and from it appeared Elise, walking slowly and confidently towards the person of her dreams.

\- "Elise, I already told you that-".

Ian felt that something was wrong, Elise had an aura that felt different, it was scary.

\- "Ian, I know Clara was an important person to you, but you are even more important to me, and I'm going to show you how much I care about you."

\- "Elise? W-What are you doing?".

Ian couldn't move, he just saw the face of florges, who was beginning to hypnotize the young human. The force was such that Ian could not resist at all. He was under Elise's control.

\- "You're so cute Ian ... Come on, it's time for you to meet our new home".

...

 **A couple of hours later.**

Little by little the young man began to regain control of his body, his senses worked again, but there was a strange feeling, it felt like something sticky and warm. Once he had the notion of reality again, he realized what it was. Elise was kissing him. What he was feeling was her tongue.

\- "Mmph! *cought* Elise?!".

\- "Oh Ian! S-Sorry... I couldn't resist to your lips. They asked me to give you a little kiss".

\- "What the-? I can't... move!".

\- "It's temporary, I've put those roots only until I show you that you and I love each other".

\- "E-Elise? You know that I love you, but not like this!".

\- "Are you sure?".

Elise took a very particular flower, squeezed it in her hand and passed it through Ian's nose and mouth, who couldn't do anything to avoid it.

\- "W-What is that? What are you doing Elise?".

\- "I'm just helping you a bit".

\- "Helping? Helping with what?!".

\- "Oh... With this!".

The florges removed the pants from the human, revealing a boxer that had a bulge marked on it.

\- "Elise... Wait! Hold on! I don't-".

Ian couldn't finish saying what he wanted, because Elise quickly after removing the boxers, began to lick the member of his mate.

\- "This... This is not right. Why I am so horny?".

\- "Mmm... *pop* It's thanks to the flower... It was an aphrodisiac. Hehe... I always wanted to do this Ian, just you and me".

\- "Please Elise... stop this".

\- "Sorry... I waited for this for a very long time, I can't stop now!".

Elise put the human lying on the floor, and she sat on top of Ian, placing exactly the lips of her cunt on the young man's phallus. Rubbing from top to bottom.

\- "T-This is too much..."

\- "Mmm... How does it feels Ian? Does it feel good?".

As much as he wanted to deny it, the truth was that he was enjoying it, the brush that produced in his member the movement that made the florges was driving him crazy.

\- "Well... What about this?".

Very carefully, Elise opened her cunt and positioned the tip directly towards it, then she slowly began to lower herself, until it entered. Then more and more, until the whole member was inside his hole. The feeling was unique, something that neither of them had ever felt.

\- "Finally Ian! Mmm... You are inside me... A dream... come true".

The human no longer knew what to say, didn't know if this was wrong or not.

Elise on the other hand enjoyed as never before, with a lot of energy she rode the human of her dreams, up and down, again and again, she didn't get tired of doing it, feeling how he penetrated her, how he did something so profane, filled her with joy and excitement, she wanted more and more, she needed him to ejaculate inside her, leaving every drop in her body, something like that could satisfy her twisted mind for a moment.

\- "Elise... I'm at my limit... I'm going to...".

\- "Yes... Give it to me! End inside! Cum inside me!".

And unable to take any more Ian ejaculated inside Elise, who had sat down to the bottom in his member. Elise couldn't believe it, it had finally happened, she had sex with Ian, her vagina had been used by the person she most wanted.

She had won, finally Elise had won. Ian now belonged to her, she could do with him anything that she wanted, and this florges had many ideas in her head.


	4. Tied to you (M Sylveon x M Human)

" _Should I give up? Do what Azel ask me? No choice? I see no way out of this situation... It's my fault, I knew this moment would come.._ "

...

 **A couple of days ago**.

Ethan walked with Azel as he usually did in the park, a male Sylveon who had a relationship too close to Ethan, more than he would like. Everything seemed normal, even the fact that Azel's ribbons covered the human's arm, in view of anyone they were practically holding hands. Ethan didn't mind at all, if Azel liked it he could do it.

They were about to sit on a bench to think they could have dinner, but before they could sit a stranger, seeing that they were so close, he decided to make fun of the couple.

\- "Wow, what a nice couple of faggots we have here, don't you think?".

A krokorot accompanied the boy and answered his question, also in a hostile way.

\- " Yeah! I wonder, which of the two suck dicks better? I guess the bitch, although the other looks very helpless, maybe he likes to be fucked hard".

Ethan already knew how this was going to end, so he kindly asked Azel to simply ignore them and went to another place.

\- "A-Azel let's just go, ok? Don't listen to them".

\- "Yeah bitch, listen to your boyfriend, or tonight he won't give you his ass!".

\- "Sorry Ethan!".

Azel removed the ribbons from the young man's arm...

\- "W-Wait Azel, don't do this! _Not again..._ ".

...And pounced on the Krokorok with a shiny charge.

The impact was direct and incredibly intense, the pokemon rolled a few meters through the grass, and stayed there, unable to move a muscle. The other guy was perplexed, surprised at the power of the attack. The sylveon approached in his direction and frightened began to beg for him to stop.

\- "W-Wait buddy, I-I was joking. Ple-Please forgive-!".

Despite all the pleas, Azel rammed into the guy, giving him a headbutt in the stomach. He hit hard enough for the stranger to get on his knees and start coughing.

\- "Azel it's enough! Stop it! Please...".

\- " _*Hmmp*_ Alright, I'll stop... but next time... Mmm... seeing your face, I thought you can already imagine it".

Both left the place and returned home. Along the way Ethan asked his friend questions about what had just happened, worried about how violent he can be.

\- "Azel... Why do you have to do that?".

\- "Have you not noticed? I care about you".

\- "But we could have left, and instead you decided to fight".

\- "If I need to kill someone in order to protect you, I'm going to do it".

\- "That's is... very sweet? In some scary way...".

\- "For you and only you".

\- "In fact lately you have been much more closer than usual, in a emocional way".

\- "It's because I love you Ethan. And I want others to realize that we are a couple".

\- "A-Azel what are you saying? That's... not true".

\- "I'm sorry Ethan, but I need you... Since I'm with you, I have been so happy, you always care of me, you are the reason why I evolved".

\- "That's true, but sometimes... I-"

\- "You what?".

Sylveon had a cold and penetrating look, it was that same attitude that worried Ethan, it was creepy. A pokemon like Sylveon become something like that. It was a terrifying combination.

\- "It doesn't matter, l-let's just go home, it's getting dark".

\- "Alright Ethan. Just remember, you and I will be inseparable".

 _"Inseparable...?"._

The thought filled him with terror, he loved Azel, but he knew there was something wrong with him. Slowly and without realizing it, Azel's ribbons covered his arm as he usually did, discovering that he was scared.

\- "Ethan? Why are you scared?".

\- "H-How... Azel I'm just... Worried about... how late it is. Yes, that's it".

\- "Oh ok... For a moment I thought you were scared of me...".

\- "Haha... How funny... Uh".

Once they reached their destination Ethan went to prepare dinner, meanwhile Azel was watching him, he enjoyed every second that he saw him make the meal. This was another behavior that worried the human.

\- "Mmm... That looks delicious. Like always".

\- "Thank you... You know I like cooking".

\- " _Exactly, that was what I meant_ ".

\- "Alright it's ready! Let's eat".

The dinner was delicious. While they ate they both talked as they usually did.

\- "Are you ready for your birthday? It will be in just in a couple of days! We have to be prepared for that day".

\- "Oh right, I almost forgot that... Haha... My own birthday...".

\- "Yes, haha.. I can't wait for that day".

\- "My frinds will come, you know them, It's not the first time they have come".

\- "Yes, I am very aware of that".

\- "Then it is not a problem for you, right?".

\- "Not at all, I can't wait for them to come".

Hearing that should have calmed Ethan's uneasy mind a little, but for some reason it caused him more concern.

...

The young man went to sleep somewhat worried about the intentions that the sylveon had, these weeks hasn't taken off from him at any moment. Ethan remembers that during his early years of life, Azel had difficulties relating with the other pokemons, this was due to his somewhat feminine aspect, which didn't seem to fit with his way of being. Then he thought that nothing good could come out of meeting someone, he would only get hurt, as always ... Until he met Ethan, Azel realized that he was different from others instantly, for the simple reason that when they began to relate Ethan never showed any sign of discomfort, he saw him as a true friend, time passed and he finally evolved, the eevee had turned into a sylveon, to his surprise he didn't feel angry, even though that evolution only increased his innocent appearance, he felt comfortable in that way.

Ethan turned off the lights and went to sleep, lay on the bed and tried to close his eyes and not think about anything for a moment ... until he heard the door close. He already knew who he was.

And I was also almost sure what I was going to say, he would ask the same question, but Ethan didn't know if he was going to give the same answer...

The sylveon walked to the bed and with that unusual nature asked.

\- "Can I sleep with you Ethan?".

Ethan didn't want to turn his head to look at Azel, he wanted to say no, but he didn't know how the pokemon would react, not this time.

\- "Ethan? Are you already dreaming?".

\- "...".

\- "In that case I will only lie at your side, didn't think that it will bother you.".

Ethan could feel Azel's fur on his back, and then ... nothing, everything was silent, it wasn't too bad, now he just had to close his eyes and rest. He was about to get it, until Ethan felt something move around his neck and his stomach, and then gently squeeze it, it was Azel's ribbons that hugged him, the sensation was too much for the human and he was forced to get out of bed.

\- "S-Stop doing that!".

\- "I woke you up? Sorry!".

\- "T-That's enough! I don't want more of that, of you getting so close to me".

\- "Ethan? What are you saying?".

\- "I'm saying that I need space, and if you're all the time with me I feel uncomfortable".

\- "But I need it, when I cover you with my ribbons I feel safe because I know you're by my side, I know you're there, I know you're not going to disappear...".

\- "Maybe I will if you keep doing that".

\- "I won't let you Ethan... I can't... You are too precious to me".

\- "I-I don't know what to say... It's just that...".

\- "I will seal this situation, it's hurting both of us. Hear me Ethan, the day of your birthday I want you to tell all your friends that you and me are a couple".

\- "W-What? Azel I-".

\- "If you don't, I will kill all of them".

\- "Y-You wouldn't dare".

\- "Are you sure? Then test me".

Azel left the room slowly, but not before saying something else.

\- "You will see that this is the best for us, believe me Ethan".

The door closed and Ethan was left alone in the room, climbed back on the bed and stood there, thinking, what he was going to do, his birthday was very close.

" _Azel was really determined to be my boyfriend... If I don't do what he asks... he will kill them, of course he will kill them! Why I doubt it? I should know it better that anyone..._ ".

Ethan felt tormented by the proposal made by his partner, the truth is that he was afraid of not obeying him, not only now, but in whatever he asked, once he became her boyfriend there would be no turning back, Azel was surely going to ask him to do things, things that he probably wouldn't like...

He was too tired to keep thinking so he just closed his eyes and didn't think about anything else.

...

A sound was heard in the distance, an unusual noise, which eventually woke Ethan.

" _W-What the-? What's that sound? I can't distinguish it..._ ".

Ethan got out of bed and prepared to investigate the origin of the noise, but stopped to contemplate the atmosphere of the place.

" _How strange... Despite being morning, everything seems soo... dark_ ".

Without giving more importance he left the room and went to the living room. While walking to the place the sounds suddenly stopped. There was a very particular and unpleasant smell in the air.

" _What? Is that a... leg?!_ ".

At the bottom of the hall Ethan could see a pair of legs of someone that was lying on the floor, but could only see his boots. As he approached, seeing the situation more clearly, he was perplexed, Azel was on top of the body, and when he heard Ethan's voice he turned to look at him.

\- "Good morning Ethan! Did you sleep well?".

Ethan was in shock, Azel's mouth was stained with blood and not only that, when he looked at the place he realized that the bodies of his friends were everywhere, they were all dead, none moved in the slightest.

\- "What... What have you done Azel? Why is everyone...?".

\- "You already know the answer Ethan, they interfered in our perfect relationship. I couldn't allow them to stay that way...".

\- "What are you saying...? _It cannot be..._ ".

The sylveon approached the human, with intentions to catch him with his ribbons.

\- "Now that we are alone ... why don't you get a little closer? _I want to caress your soft skin_ ".

\- "N-No, s-stay away! Leave me alone!".

Ethan fled to his room in despair, but when he tried to open the door it was closed. He tried harder to turn the knob, but nothing happened, then he tried to push it with all its energy, but it was useless.

\- "Come on! Please!".

Azel walked calmly, slowly approaching, as if he knew that Ethan had nowhere to hide.

\- "Are you ready Ethan? Stay still...".

\- "No... Azel stop... Please...".

Ethan leaned his back against the wall and dropped to the floor, tried to defend himself with his hands, but the ribbons stopped them. He was helpless.

\- "Now... How about a kiss?".

Ethan closed his eyes, the last thing he could see was how Azel's blood-stained mouth approached his.

\- " _No...! No...! No!_ ".

...

\- "NO!".

Ethan shouted loudly. He opened his eyes desperately, sweating, confused... For his surprise he was in his bed.

\- "It was... Just a dream...? No... _A nightmare..._ ".

The door opened and a familiar pokemon appeared running towards him.

\- "Ethan?! what happened? Are you okey?".

The human squeezed the sheets tightly with his hands.

\- "Yes, I'm fine, just... A bad dream".

\- "Ethan... Just do what I ask and everything will be fine".

\- "Mmm..."

\- "Come on, let's eat something. I'm hungry!".

\- "Alright...".

...

The days passed, and the moment arrived, everyone surrounded him, they sang the classic melody of any birthday, and behind all his friends was Azel, who stared at him with a small smile, didn't take his eyes off for a second.

It was time for his announcement. He gathered courage and remembered, this was for his friends. They don't deserve to die, If he could avoid their deaths, he would do it without hesitation.

\- "Thank you all for coming... I would... I would like to say something very important, and that I need everyone to know".

Everyone looked surprised and paid attention to what his friend had to say.

\- "Finally I have the confidence to tell you that... Me and Azel... are in love".

Everyone was surprised at the news, meanwhile the sylveon climbed into a chair that was next to Ethan, and suddenly, without Ethan noticing, he kissed his cheek.

\- "Azel!".

\- "Sorry, I couldn't resist... It's true... Like Ethan said, I mean like my boyfriend said, we are officially a couple in love".

Everyone cheered and celebrated, not knowing what had really happened.

It was done.

...

The party was over, now only a helpless human and a very euphoric sylveon remained in the house.

\- "Finally Ethan... Are you ready for this?".

\- "I don't know...".

\- "I know what is going to make you feel better... Hehe".

\- "Azel...?".

\- "Follow me".

The sylveon went to Ethan's room. Once there he sat on the bed, and asked the human to do the same.

\- "Are you ready Ethan? Stay still...".

\- "What...?".

\- "Now... How about a kiss?".

It was just like his nightmare... was it coming true? Ethan watched as Azel's mouth approached his, in exactly the same way he had done in his dream.

The fear quickly invaded his mind and turned his head away.

\- "N-No...!".

\- "Ethan? What's the matter? Why are you scared?".

\- "My nightmare... In my nightmare you hurt me... I'm scared Azel... I'm scared of you...".

\- "I guess it's my fault...".

\- "I'm afraid that if I don't do what you want, you're going to hurt me...".

\- "Ethan, I'm not going to hurt you, except if you run away from me. I ... I only want you near me. I'm too connected to you, I can't lose you".

\- "...".

\- "Forget about that fear, forget everything, let me make you feel good. Just close you eyes".

\- "Alright... I'll try...".

The sylveon approached Ethan, again with the same intentions. He could feel his breath. And in a moment a deep kiss came. The young man could feel Azel's tongue slowly invade his mouth, and explore its interiors. It was a feeling ... warm and somehow romantic. After a few more seconds like that, both mouths suddenly separated and only a long thread of saliva connected them.

The breathing of both of them accelerated, and before Ethan could say anything about what that kiss made him feel, Azel got under his boyfriend's shirt and began to play with one of his nipples, licking it, sucking it, biting it gently...

\- "Oh... A-Azel! That feels... good...".

The sylveon couldn't answer, since his mouth was busy. The pleasure they were feeling had clearly manifested between their legs. A bulge could be seen in Ethan's pants, while in Azel a large red member moved anxiously, desperate for some action.

The sylveon couldn't resist any more, and with one of his ribbons and with the help of his legs, he took the clothes from the human, only his shirt remained. A sticky dick was revealed, to which Azel pressed it with one of its ribbons, while he was positioned in such a way that its member touched Ethan's face, who was now lying on the bed.

It was surprisingly large, although thinking it well, Azel was quite large for the average of the sylveon, a somewhat larger size was expected. It had a reddish color and throbbed rapidly, had an intense smell and dripped a lot of precum, on the other hand, it felt very good the way Azel stimulated him with his ribbons, it was much more pleasant than when he did it alone. The tip of the Azel member was trying to enter the young man's mouth.

\- "Ethan... I need you to open your mouth... I can't wait more".

\- "Just... Be care-, Mmph!".

\- "Oh yes... Just like that...".

The sylveon was desperate, he started thrust very quickly, and deeper, he was starting to feel his dick in the deepest of his throat. Ethan didn't know how much he was going to be able to endure, he was running out of air.

\- "Mmph...".

\- "Yes, yes, yes! Mmm... W-What?".

Ethan pushed the sylveon with his hands, he couldn't breathe anymore.

\- " *cof* *cof* Uh...".

\- "Sorry, I got carried away by the pleasure, your mouth felt... so wonderful".

\- "All this felt incredible... I'm less scared I think".

\- "I'm glad to hear that. Then... We can move on to the next step. *wink*".

\- "I'm not sure...".

\- "Just turn around... I promise I will be gentle".

\- "Like before?".

\- "Forgive me, it was my first time with something... so intense...".

Ethan knelt on the bed and put his hands to support himself, allowing the sylveon to have an easy access to his body.

\- "I'm... I'm ready".

\- "Nice view... haha".

\- "Just go ahead".

The young man lifts his butt and grabs a pillow with both hands, squeezes it tightly in his arms and prepares himself mentally. He felt something warm invade his hole, but it was different from what he expected, it wasn't Azel's dick, but his tongue.

\- "Wha-What are you doing? That feels... different, but... somehow good".

\- "I don't want to hurt you, but if you want me to put it inside just like that... I can do it".

\- "No, no... Keep going".

Azel continued as his boyfriend had said, put his warm tongue inside Ethan rectum, putting it as deep as he could, not only wanted to cause pleasure to his partner, but also that this point remained slippery, continued licking and penetrating until he felt that the hole was full of saliva.

\- "Ahh... I think it's ready".

\- "It's going to be painful?".

\- "Only at the beginning, then you will only feel pleasure".

Azel prepared to penetrate Ethan for the first time, he had the tip of his member touching the entrance of his lover, slowly introduced it into him, causing some pain.

\- "Ow... that hurt a bit".

\- "Relax, the more you relax your body the easier it will be for me to do this".

\- "I'll try...".

As Ethan relaxed, Azel pushed a little more. They repeated the same sequence, until Azel's dick was almost completely inside, only the knot was out, but the sylveon knew it was too much for the first time. So he didn't even consider it.

\- "You've done it very well, now I'm going to start moving a little, okay?".

\- "Allright... I will try to stay relaxed".

\- "Here we go".

Azel slowly began to penetrate Ethan, the moans began to come out of the human's mouth, who was pressing the pillow harder. The sensation was incredible, but somewhat painful, Ethan felt as if he had a trunk inside his butt, which was moving faster and faster, until the pain disappeared and only the pleasure remained.

\- "How... Uff... How does... it feel? Eh?".

The only answer Azel received were groans, although he couldn't blame him, he was also in a kind of ecstasy.

\- "Love that... Answer...".

Neither of them wanted this to end, but Azel was already beginning to feel that pleasure dominated him, reaching his limit, he continued thrusting non-stop, until the climax arrived and came inside him. Ethan felt like the liquid invaded his body and went deep inside him, it was hot and it seemed that he did not stop, for a moment he thought that he would not stop ejaculating, the idea caused him so much pleasure that he also came, staining the sheets.

Azel pull out of his partner, leaving his butt dripping the white liquid. Although he wanted to enjoy the show he was watching, the sylveon went in search of something to clean up the mess they had made.

Once both were clean they lay down in bed to rest from so much work.

\- "Did you like it? I think I know the answer to that question".

\- "It was... amazing".

\- "Ha, of course. Only the best for you".

\- "Maybe you were right, we could both be very happy together".

\- "I'm glad it ended like this...".

\- "If I didn't like you, this would have been very different...".

\- "...".

\- "Would you have forced me...?".

\- "Why do you think about what it is not?"

\- "Azel...".

\- "We love each other, let's work with that, okay? Don't make us have a bad time...".

\- "I'll try...".

Azel , in this awkward situation approached Ethan and kissed him, he would do his best to make him happy, and he already discovered what could make him very happy...


	5. Lighting the flame(M CharizardxF Human)

Two beings were walking in a forest, a pokemon and his trainer, looking for the way back to the city they were lost in the depths of the forest...

\- "We weren't here yet? I don't think so... Wait... Damn, I remember that tree with a strange shape".

\- "Come on Luna, why don't you just let me fly and take a look, we can know how to get out of here in a second".

\- "I already told you Theo, I need to know how to get out of these situations, in case you're not with me".

\- "And that is exactly the problem, that will never happen. I will always be by your side Luna".

\- "I'd rather be sure, you never know what could happen".

\- "If that's what you want, fine... But if night comes and we haven't left here, I will get you out of this forest".

\- "You are very kind to be a charizard, you know".

\- " _*Hmmp*_ You put me in a very good mood. That's why I like you... I mean, I-I like being with you".

\- "But you're always with me, even when I'm going to sleep...".

\- "It is to keep you safe... Obviously. You said it, you never know what could happen".

\- "I'm not that-".

While they were talking, the leaves of a tree began to sound, some hid between them. The charizard quickly stood in front of his trainer to protect her from any threat. Seeing that the movements ceased, Theo intimidated whatever thing that was up there.

\- "This will be my only warning. Get out of there right now or I'll have to do it for you".

\- ...

There was silence for a moment, until something fell from the tree. Theo prepared for a tough battle, but seeing the pokemon up close, he was disappointed. The pokemon was a grovyle, but it was collapsed on the ground, it landed very badly...

\- "What is Theo? Was it a poke-? Oh... Wow, it doesn't seem to be a very skilled grovyle...".

\- "And I thought we were in trouble".

\- "Hey! Are you okey?".

\- "Luna! Don't get to close!".

The grovyle was already better. Luna offered him a hand to lift it, but scared the pokemon rejected it and backed away.

\- "Don't be scared, we're not going to hurt you. Looks like you got hurt by falling from the tree".

\- "...Luka...".

\- "Luka? It's that your name?".

\- "Yes ... Are you really not going to hurt me?".

\- "Of course not. My name is Luna, and this charizard is my partner, his name is-".

\- "It's Theo, and I still don't know if we're not going to hurt you. It depends on how you behave".

\- "Theo! Don't pay attention to him Luka, it's like that with everyone. Now tell me, why were you up there? Were you going to attack us?".

\- "Umm... I was resting... This morning I had a fight with another pokemon, but as you could see, I am very weak, I had no chance, after the battle I was very hurt, I can not defend myself against anyone...".

\- "Well Luka, you are very lucky, it coincides that I am a pokemon trainer, so I can help you with your problem. My only requirement is that you will have to make an effort, I can guide you along the way, but you will have to do all the work, what do you say?".

\- "I don't know... You would really do that for me?".

\- "Argh! Come on weakling, are you deaf? Decide soon".

\- "Theo! Control yourself, today you are more aggressive than normal. You want to be strong right? Well this is your chance".

\- "Be Strong... Mmm... You are right, I'll do it".

\- "Finally...".

Once they made the decision, the three looked for a place to spend the night, being Luka who had more knowledge on the subject. While they may have started training that day, Luna preferred that Luka recover completely before starting his training.

\- "This seems like a good place".

\- "Alright then. Theo, can you make a campfire?".

From the mouth of charizard came a great flame, which lit some branches that had gathered near the place.

\- "Wow, how intense, I imagine you'll have more pokemon that strong with you, right?".

\- "Eh... Yeah... About that... Theo is my only pokemon".

\- "And the only one she needs".

\- "Yes, yes... I think you made your point clear".

\- "I know that we haven't even started training yet, but I wanted to thank you for helping me be stronger".

\- "You're welcome, besides helping you improve yourself will help me to be a better trainer. It is an excellent chance for getting experience".

The three gathered by the fire and prepared to sleep. Tomorrow would be a busy day, it was the beginning of a hard training.

...

 **The next morning...**

The pokemons and the trainer didn't delay in preparing to train, they just woke up and ate something, after that they went to find a place where they could carry out the different plans that Luna had in his mind.

Once there, Luna explained to the grovyle what he had to do on his first day of training, they would start with his stamina, so Luka would spend the day running for periods of time. Luna, meanwhile, would write down how long it would take Luka to perform the exercises.

\- "Well, this first day we will start with improving your stamina, so you will repeat the same movement many times, and next time you will have to do the same number of movements, but in less time. Simple, right?".

\- "Ok, I got it. So what is the first movement?".

\- "Let me show you...".

Luna made a move, the grovyle imitated it and began repeating it again and again. Despite the burning in his chest the pokemon felt full of happiness, he was the beginning of his path to become a strong pokemon, capable of defending himself, who did not need someone to protect him, that no one would mess with him... The thought of his future filled him with emotion to improve, so he gave everything he had to achieve a good performance, which... wasn't too much unfortunately.

\- "Uff... C-Can we... Take a rest? I'm... * _puff_ *... Really tired...".

\- "Sure, you're all sweaty, so we're on track. Oh! Look, Theo is just coming with the berries and the water I had asked for".

\- "I could drink... some water".

The charizard put down what he had in his arms. All were supplies to recover Luka's energy after each session of his training.

\- "Wow, you found a lot of food Theo, thank you very much".

\- "There are many berries in this forest, it was not difficult to find them. And ... how about the weakling?".

\- "Can you stop calling him that? It has a name you know? It's Luka, in case you had forgotten".

\- "Yeah sorry... I keep forgetting that. How dumb".

\- "Well... About your question, we have progressed a lot".

\- "But... Isn't this the first day? It looks the same as always, only difference it's that now he is sweaty...".

\- "I'm tired of your questions. Why don't you go for a walk around? So we can work more comfortable".

\- "Fine, I'll go to sleep for a while. If something happens let me know, I will be there".

The charizard moved away, to go to lie on the ground, near a tree. While the grovyle had just drunk the water he needed so much. Ready to continue training.

\- "I'm ready now. Now what should I do?".

\- "All right, pay attention...".

Concentrated on their training, they did not realize that it was already dark. Despite appearing clumsy, Luka had a determination that seemed endless. Something that would be confirmed in the next few days.

...

 **A week later...**

Luka's physical condition had increased dramatically, now the last 3 days had been practicing his attacks. Improving its power, accuracy and speed.

\- "Ready? here they go!".

The trainer threw three apples into the air, and when they were about to fall, the grovyle cut them exactly in half.

\- "I'm surprised how quickly you have progressed Luka...".

\- "It's thanks to you Luna".

\- "Don't say those things, I'm going to blush".

\- "Sorry... Now let's get back to training".

\- "Mmm... About that, I think it's time to train with another pokemon".

\- "A-A real combat? I don't know...".

\- "No, no. I just want you to avoid his attacks. That's all".

\- "This is the next step... Allright, I trust you".

\- "Then I'm going to look for Theo. He is going to help us".

\- "Theo? But... He is a fire type... And he...".

\- "And he what? Come on, don't be scared, you need self-confidence during a fight. So... let's practice it".

It wasn't too long until the two arrived. The charizard seemed happy. Finally he had some attention.

\- "Before we start I want to make something clear, Theo, you're just going to throw fireballs, and these will be slow, I also don't want you to make direct hits, just close to Luka. We can increase the difficulty later. Okey?".

\- "How boring... got it, slow balls. I thought you wanted a real fight".

\- "Not yet... There is too much difference between you two".

The two pokemon were prepared. Luka was trembling, not because of what he had to do, but because of Theo, the grovyle knew that the charizard didn't like him, and this was the perfect opportunity to attack him without problems.

\- "Ready? Start!".

Theo threw a slow ball after another, doing exactly what Luna asked. Luka dodged all the attacks that the charizard threw at him. Everything was perfect, until Luna decided to cheer Luka.

\- "That's it! you are doing very well! Keep it up!".

\- " _And what about me? I'm doing good too. This... This isn't fair..._ ".

\- "Hold on a little longer, you almost have it dominated".

\- " _What... Dominated? Yeah right. Look how well he does..._ ".

All the fireballs were similar, until suddenly a larger, more powerful and faster one appeared. One that did not point to the ground where Luka was, but to him.

The attack caught him by surprise, he didn't have the reflexes to dodge it. The impact was full and direct. The grovyle rolled a few meters across the ground. Luna ran to his aid.

\- "Luka! Luka are you okey?! Answer me!".

\- "I... I don't know...".

\- "Don't worry, I'll fix this mess... And you! What the hell was that Theo? I told you no fastballs!".

\- "Sorry Luna... I got excited and didn't realize".

\- "Just... Help me. Now".

\- "I'm on it...".

They decided to stop training for the rest of the day, since in that state, Luka could not continue moving with such agility. Luna treated the wounds of the grovyle and let him rest in peace, with some luck tomorrow would be in perfect condition.

...

 **The next day.**

As soon as Luna woke up she went to see the state in which Luka was, she felt that it was somehow her fault, since she had proposed the training.

\- "Luka? How are you feeling?".

\- "Oh? Good morning Luna, I'm alright, I don't feel any pain".

\- "I'm glad to hear that... About the training... If you want we can stop. I don't want you to get hurt again".

\- "Don't worry, this was just my fault. If I don't train, it's going to happen again".

\- "Okey... If that is your decision, well, I will respect it. I'll call Theo. Hey Theo wa-!".

The charizard who was lying on the floor got up and went to his trainer.

\- "I heard everything. So you don't need to explain it to me...".

\- "Alright then, let's try again".

Once again the two pokemones prepared to try again, but this time charizard held back. He realized that his attack only made things worse. This time the govyle felt strange, something flowed inside him. It was like a tickle.

Everything was going well, Luka had dodged all the attacks Theo was throwing at him, until suddenly a glow emerged from the grovyle. It was evolving. It grew slowly, changed its shape and new elements appeared in its body. After a moment the shone stopped, revealing a powerful pokemon, it was a sceptile.

\- " _Oh... It finally happened..._ ".

\- "Luka! You have evolved!".

\- "You... You're right, it feels very... strange. Are you smaller?".

\- "Of course not silly, you're bigger".

Luka watched his entire body, surprised at his new form, he felt incredible. Luna did the same, inspecting him impressed by how different he was from the grovyle he was just a moment ago. Charizard meanwhile, walked towards them while clapping, smiling suspiciously.

\- "Congratulations Luka, you have reached your final form".

\- "Uh... many thanks?".

\- "Well ... I guess we finally made it".

\- "What... What do you mean?".

\- "I mean that to evolve you need to be a strong pokemon, and that was the goal of this training and why we are here with you. But now that you've evolved...".

\- "I guess you're right Theo, Luka has already become very strong, enough to evolve... so I think you don't need us anymore".

\- "Wa-Wait, please!".

\- "What now? You got what you wanted".

\- "It is true that I have become stronger, but now in this new form I haven't practiced anything. C-Can't you help me with that? Please?".

\- "Can't you do that by yourself? Like anyone".

\- "I could but it would be easier with your help...".

Luka desperately took Luna's hand.

\- "Please Luna... Just a couple of days".

The girl blushed for a moment... Then she accept his proposal. Two days should be enough.

\- "I guess two more days will not be a problem".

\- "Really? Thank you Luna".

\- " _This guy... I can't believe it...It's only two days, come on Theo, resist a little more..._ ".

...

\- "Very well Luka, let's see how much your new form has affected you. Let's start with this tree. Why don't you try to cut it?".

\- "I'll try. Just stay away. I wouldn't want to hurt you".

The sceptile stood still for a moment, then ran like a flash against the tree, hitting it with one of its arms, which emitted a bright light in the form of a large blade. The impact was tremendous, but it was not enough to cut it, it only reached the half of the the tree trunk.

\- "Wow... Look at that... undoubtedly your power has greatly increased".

\- "I did that? Wow ... I can't believe it, I never thought I'd get that far... Of course I couldn't, if it wasn't for you Luna...".

\- "I guess you're right, help a little in this whole process".

\- "L-Luna... Can I... ask you a question?".

\- "Sure, go ahead".

\- "You think I can travel w-".

Before Luka could finish asking his question, Theo appeared out of nowhere, interrupting him.

\- "Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt your conversation, but I needed to discuss something with Luka. It is not a problem right?".

\- "N-No... I don't think so. What is it?".

\- "It has to be private, just you and me. Sorry Luna".

\- "Where did you appear from? And what are they supposed to talk about that is so important that I cannot be present?".

\- "Where did you appear from? And what are they supposed to talk about that is so important that I can't be there?".

\- "Eh... I came flying... and pokemon stuff, don't worry, we'll be back in a moment".

\- "That's very suspicious if you ask me...".

The two pokemones left the place, walked into the depths of the forest, where their voices could not be heard by Luna. Once there the charizard began to speak.

\- "I don't want to do this longer than necessary. So I will go straight to the point. Do not get any illusion with Luna, she is mine and only mine".

\- "I guess it was obvious...".

\- "Well yes, the truth is that it was quite obvious, I do not want to make problems, but that depends on you. So, you understand what I say no?".

\- "Yes... I understand and, I'm sorry... She is very kind, intelligent, gentle... without her, I wouldn't be a sceptile now... When I'm with her I feel... amazing... you think you can do anything, because you know she will be there to support you. It is like a very soft bed of leaves, you are not afraid to fall.".

\- "If I know, I was once in the same position as you, and I've experienced everything you've told me, that's why I don't plan on leaving a girl like Luna, even if it costs me my life. I don't want to fight, but if you force me, know that I will do it".

\- "You are a very lucky pokemon...".

\- "Don't make me feel bad. You may find someone as special as Luna, someday. If that person or pokemon exist...".

\- " _So unfair..._ ".

They both met Luna again, who was waiting a bit worried, since they had taken a few minutes longer than she expected.

\- "They are finally back, I was starting to worry".

\- "See? We are already back. Just needed a few minutes".

\- "I think that's enough for today Luna, I'll go to rest...".

\- "Are you sure? We still have some time".

\- "No, no... I just want to rest for now".

Luka went to rest from the busy day, leaving Luna and Theo alone.

\- "He looks different... What did you tell him Theo?".

\- "Me? Nothing, just not to overwork his ideas".

\- "I'll talk to him tomorrow, now I'll let him rest".

\- "Now that we have time, why don't we spend time together?".

\- "I'm not in the mood, sorry Theo. Another day maybe".

\- "Are you still thinking about him?".

\- "Only a little, he is going to be-".

\- "Then I'm fucking out of here, like all these shitty days".

\- "Th-Theo? What-?".

And he simply left, as if nothing happened. Luna was left alone and confused by the last words of her partner.

...

 **The last training day.**

The next morning Luna woke up alone, there was no one around her, there was no charizard or sceptile, only Luna.

\- _"It can't be, he wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, right?_ ".

The girl went out in her search ... And it didn't take long to find him. he was far away, looking at a tree, he seemed to be thinking. Luna was simply running towards him, calling him, but without realizing it the girl stumbled upon a branch that was on the ground. Luna was going to fall to the ground, but familiar hands caught her before she got hurt.

\- "A-Are you alright? Be careful next time, I could barely caught you".

\- "Y-Yes... S-Sorry, my bad"

Although Luna was already safe, Luka wouldn't let her go, he didn't want to let her go.

\- "Eh... I'm okey now Luka...".

\- "What? Oh r-right... I just-".

Meanwhile, someone looked from afar, someone who wasn't happy at all with what he just saw. He turned against the sceptile. Trying to attack him with a powerful charge.

\- "That's it You are dead!".

\- "Th-Theo? What are you-?".

The sceptile was forced to dodge the attack, climbing on a tree branch.

\- "What are you doing?! Why are you attacking Luka?!".

\- "He was touching you!".

\- "What? No! You got it wrong!".

But the pokemon continued to attack mercilessly, throwing a fireball at him. Which failed it's tarjet for just a second.

\- "Theo, I know you're upset, but listen to me!".

\- "I saw everything, you won't fool me!".

Again the charizard threw another fireball, but this time forced the pokemon to fall from the tree.

\- "Fine! if you want to fight, I won't hold back".

\- "I had warned you".

\- "Please stop you two!".

But despite her pleas, both pokemons continued their battle. Theo thought it would be a simple fight, but the truth is that Luka defended himself very well to have almost no experience. After a few exchanges of blows both were injured.

\- "Dodge this!".

The sceptile hit a kick in the left eye of the charizard, leaving him unable to open it because of the pain, but it was at that moment that Luka lost the fight.

\- "W-What?".

Despite the pain, Theo grabbed Luka's leg with one of his hands, then hit him on the ground, leaving him stunned for a moment. Before he could do anything, he put one foot on him, so he couldn't move, and started to charge a flamethrower. But before he could finish, Luna got in the middle.

\- "Theo please wait! Listen to me for a moment!".

The pokemon stop his attack and look at her with the only eye he could use, but didn't move a little.

\- "What you saw was just an accident, I just tripped and Luka caught me so I wouldn't get hurt".

\- "It may be true, but I'm tired of this guy. I'm tired of your interest in him".

\- "I just want to help him. That's all".

\- "But while you help him it's me who is suffering!".

\- "What? But why?".

\- "Why? Let me tell you then. I'm in love with you Luna! I have always loved you, you are the only one who supports me, that don't mind my personality, who accepts me, who wanted to train me because she wanted to, not because it was your obligation, you are the one who takes care of me when I feel bad, you are kind even when I behave like a jerk... And then see you with him, see you all these days with him... You kept talking about him and him and what about me? I was alone all this time, I felt incomplete, because you weren't there for me, but for him... and I began to feel that if I didn't do something now, I would lose you forever. And if that happened... I don't know what I would be able to do...".

\- "All of that, is true Theo?".

\- "I hate lying to you...".

\- "Then forgive me Theo, I had no idea that that was all you felt for me... If I had known, I would have been there for you...".

\- "So... you love me too?".

\- "Yes Theo, I love you".

The charizard hugged his trainer and new lover, both falling to the ground, but before they could enjoy their romance they were going to treat Luka and Theo's wounds.

...

They headed towards a cave where they could be safe. After both were bandaged, they left sceptile sleeping and went to another place, where they could have privacy.

\- "Do you feel better? How is your eye?".

\- "It feels better... It feels better, although what matters most to me now is that you are with me".

\- "I feel that all this was so sudden... although I am glad that everything ended well".

\- "I feel like a fool, if I had told you this from the beginning, none of this would have happened...".

\- "Don't think about it anymore. Now come here".

\- "Mmm...?".

The charizard approached his head, as his coach had indicated, only to be surprised by a quick kiss on his mouth.

\- "...!".

\- "Did I surp-?".

Theo used the same technique as his trainer, and gave him another surprise kiss".

\- "H-Hey!".

\- "What? It wasn't my turn?".

\- "Haha. If you want, it can always be your turn".

\- "I like that idea, but you may regret said that".

\- "I don't think so...".

\- "Let's see...".

The pokemon continued to kiss his girl, but this time on the neck, he loved that part, not only for how soft it was, but also for how delicious it smelled, it was like flowers. The pokemon continued to kiss his girl, but this time on the neck, he loved that part, not only for how soft it was, but also for how delicious it smelled, it was like flowers. The kisses began to be intense, Theo began to feel something hot, more than usual.

\- "Mmm... That feels... H-Hey Theo...".

\- "Mmm...? What...? Don't make me stop so soon...".

\- "Your... thing...".

Luna pointed her finger at the member of the charizard. He was erect, and full of precum.

\- "I-I... I didn't realize! Sorry, sorry!

Theo turned around, hiding his powerful erection.

\- "It doesn't bother me at all Theo, in fact I would love to have some intimacy with you".

\- "Are you... sure?".

The answer was answered in a moment, Luna knelt in front of Theo and with one hand began to play with the member of his pokemon, who could not believe what was happening.

\- "Is very large. I can barely masturbate with one hand. I wonder... if I use my mouth".

The pokemon not know what to say. He just stayed there, contending how she served him. But he began to have trouble breathing because of the emotion when his girl started sucking his dick. This had only happened in his deepest fantasies. I never thought it would happen, not this way. Luna tried to swallow everything she could, but it was too much, she could only with the tip and a little more, but that was enough for her partner, who was already at the limit.

\- "L-Luna... W-Wait... I don't want to cum yet...".

\- "Well, I do want to, and I can't wait for it anymore".

\- "Luna?".

The girl quickly pulled down her pants, revealing her sex, which was completely wet. I was desperate for some stimulation.

\- "Theo, I need you now... Put it in, I can't wait any longer for this".

\- "I don't know what to say...".

\- "Don't say anything, just do it".

\- "I...".

Theo let only the tip touch Luna's entrance. And just stared. Was this really big thing get into that little hole? He didn't want to hurt her, just give her pleasure... He grabbed her waist and buried the tip. The girl let out a groan. It was his first experience, and so far it had been incredible. The charizard slowly continued to penetrate deeper, getting more of his huge member. Always carefully, he didn't want any accident to happen. Not now.

\- "Put it inside me, Theo, all of it".

\- "I'll try... Just... Tell me if it hurts...".

Theo was about to introduce all his dick deep into Luna, at the same time he was almost at the limit. I couldn't take it anymore, the feeling was too much for him. So in one last effort he thrusted as fast as he could.

\- "Here I go Luna... Get ready!".

\- "Ahh... Just... Give it to me!".

Theo reached his climax, shoved her inside her lover, and ejaculated inside her, filling her inner walls with his sticky hot semen, staying like that for almost a minute, cumming nonstop. The amount was so great that he began to leave the girl's vagina ... who was in a state of ecstasy.

...

Once things calmed down they rested together, sat down and hugged... falling asleep quickly.

And what happened to Luka? Well, it was closer than they thought. In a nearby, hidden place, he was contemplating the spectacle of the lovers. He had been so excited about what he had just seen, that he had an erection, but to his bad luck, there was no one who could help him, no one but himself.

\- "Could I have been in that position...? Maybe... I'd better say goodbye to them, I'm only torturing myself if I'm still here. Now ... what am I going to do with this? I guess I'll just touch myself a little... again...".

Once a few hours passed, Luka said goodbye to her friends, who finally returned home, this time as a couple, and now this sceptile would venture into the forest, looking for someone who could be kind to him, like she once was...


	6. Love under control (F Mewtwo x M Human)

In a deep cave lives a particular pokemon, a pokemon different from the others, which doesn't understand very well the world in which she is, but has difficulties to talk with the other pokemons, since it is very strange for them. So she has preferred to lock herself in a cave and avoid any contact, pokemon or human.

Created as an experiment, its name is mewtwo... And soon she will discover something new and very interesting.

The day is boring, like everyone else, mewtwo thinks that this place has nothing interesting to offer, just bad times...

\- "If she didn't find something soon to do... I think I'll die of boredom. I hate the idea of getting out of here, but I can't think of anything else that can take away this feeling. It would be so easy to kill them all, but... I wouldn't get anything doing it... and I don't want to be recognized by the world either. I already have enough with the title of freak in this forest".

The pokemon left his home, and looked for something interesting in the surroundings, unfortunately the day seemed completely normal, there was nothing different with other days.

\- "I guess it will be another day of seeing the clouds move through the skies. So much fun... Uh...".

The hours passed, everything seemed the same, everything except a couple of pokemons, which were acting a bit strange. Mewtwo curious about what they were doing decides to get closer.

\- "What are they doing? I've never seen anything like that...".

There were two arcanines in the bushes, which were having a lot of fun. One of them was on top of the other, seemed to be pushing the other... but why? Intrigued decided to ask them.

\- "Yeah baby... Just like that... Keep thrusting...".

\- "Hey, you two. What are you doing?".

Both surprised pokemones stopped, and responded angrily to mewtwo.

\- "Hey jerk, don't you see we're having some privacy here? Oh... It's you... The weirdo, I should have imagined it. Who else could it be?. Arceus... I'm leaving, you have taken away my desire to continue".

\- "Hey! Damn... It's impossible have a talk with these morons".

The disappointed pokemon returned to her cave, but to his surprise there was a human at the entrance.

Determined she went to talk to him, if he wanted to capture she like the other humans once tried... She would simply return him from where he came with her psychic powers.

\- "Who are you? And what are you doing in my cave?".

\- "My apologies, I had no idea that this was your cave. You... are you a pokemon? I have never seen you before".

\- "From what I remember during my childhood, yes, I am a pokemon, but a different one... One who prefers to be alone".

\- "And why is that?".

\- "Why do you want to know that? It is not important to you".

\- "I haven't met any pokemon that wants to be alone. Not a single one".

\- "Well here you have one, and I would like to go back to my cave".

\- "Can I know your name at least?".

\- "Uh...? My name? No one had asked me that question before... Mmm... It's... Mewtwo...".

\- "It's a pleasure Mewtwo. My name is Nate".

\- "Nate... Do you really want to know why I am alone?".

\- "Only if you want, if you don't want to tell me, is it okay.".

\- "Come inside... I don't want you to be called freak... like me".

\- "Freak?".

The pokemon entered her home and the human, somewhat confused by her last words, followed her.

Nate was expecting a dark and gloomy place, but to his surprise the cave had a lot of light, apparently there was a large hole in the ceiling, where sunlight entered.

\- "All right, here we are".

\- "Well... It's a place very... big and-".

\- "It is cold and boring... As well as silent, but it's my home".

\- "And why don't live with someone of your same kind?".

\- "Because... I'm the only one".

\- "The only one? What happened to the others?".

\- "There were no others... I'm a experiment... A experiment that escaped and decided to live here, in this forest".

\- "That sounds depressing... And what's the problem with the pokemons in this forest?".

\- "It is not really, I have not met other pokemons in a deep way, they reject me and call me weirdo, it is obvious that I am not normal. So I spend most of the day here".

\- "I imagine you get bored a lot here".

\- "That's why you're right, that's why I like to go out, although it's always the same outside, but seeing the clouds calms me a bit".

\- "Maybe I can come here more often, I have a lot of free time. It would be fun".

\- "You don't mind? I'm not very good at talking...".

\- "Until now you have been very nice to me".

\- "It feels good... Know that someone wants to come see me. Thank you Nate".

\- "Although now that I think about it, I don't know what we could do exactly... Do you feel ready to go out?".

\- "No... Not yet, maybe you could tell me and explain me the things about this world. Today I saw two pokemons doing something very strange. One was on top of his partner, then he started to thrust him or push him".

\- "I think I know what they were doing...".

\- "Then I went to ask them what they were doing, but they didn't tell me anything about that, they just told me to leave. They seemed very worried".

\- "Yes, I definitely know what they were doing".

\- "Really? Can you tell me? I had never seen anything like that".

\- "Mmm... It's... Hard to explain".

\- "Why? I don't get it".

\- "Because... it's a subject, let's say, dirty... And normally talking about that is delicate".

\- "Just tell me. I'm not going to kill anyone".

\- "Well, I guess you deserve to know, it's something important for anyone".

\- "Go ahead then".

\- "Alright... Every pokemon, and humans too, have a sex, if it is male it has a penis, if it is female it has a vagina. Normally, when two beings love each other they want more, and that's when they start having sex".

\- "Mmm... Keep going, I'm gonna ask you later".

\- "The male puts the penis into the female vagina, and repeat that movement until it reaches climax, once it reaches that point it ejaculates a liquid named semen".

\- "So that's what he was doing...".

\- "I believe so... When two species of the same family do this, they seek to reproduce, through this act the female becomes pregnant and like that they have an offspring. The main purpose of sex was to have children, but now it is done for pure pleasure".

\- "Pleasure? It feels good?".

\- "From what I've heard it feels amazing. But I've never experienced it, I couldn't tell you".

\- "How interesting... Hey Nate. I'm a male or a female?".

The pokemon brought his hand to his crotch, looking for something, she finally found it, it was a fairly long hole, with the help of his other hand she opened it.

\- "M-Mewtwo, please don't show me that! It's something private!".

Nate turned around in shame, but mewtwo kept insisting.

\- "I don't understand what you mean, just look at me and tell me what this is, it looks like a vagina, but I'm not sure. Just look at it. It's not going to kill you".

\- "Uh... Fine, just a fast look a that's all".

Nate looked at what mewtwo had on his crotch, it was clearly a vagina, there was no doubt.

\- "I-It's a vagina. You are a female...".

\- "Mmm... a female...".

\- "Yes, a female".

\- "And what about you?".

\- "M-Me? I'm a male of course".

\- "So you have a penis, right? Let me see it".

\- "No, don't even think about it, that's something that is not shared with anyone, except with a special person, or at least that's how I see it".

\- "We aren't going to do anything, I just want to see it. We are not going to have that _"sex"_ that you told me".

\- "No! I'm sorry, but I can't help you with that".

\- "You may not like this, but I need to know what a penis is like".

\- "What the-?".

The pokemon channeled his psychic powers, and quickly lifted the young man into the air. Once immobile I take off my pants, then my underwear and finally find what I was looking for.

\- "So this is a penis... Interesting".

\- "Hey! Put me down Mewtwo!".

\- "I'm just going to touch it a little, don't worry, nothing will happen to you. My psychic powers have no rival.".

\- "Stop this!".

\- "Why is this a problem? I'm just going to touch it... like this".

Mewtwo touched Nate's member with his fingers, but the human being so sensitive could not help but have a very little erection.

\- "Uh? It's... getting bigger..."

\- "Please stop... Mewtwo".

\- "Your face is a little red. Mmm ... is this the pleasure you mean?".

The pokemon freed Nate from his psychic powers, this very desperate dressed and tried to get out of there.

\- "Sorry Mewtwo, I need to go. Maybe we can talk another day".

\- "W-Wait Nate! I need to know one thing first!".

\- "Only if it's nothing weird".

\- "Can I also feel pleasure with my vagina? Like you had it with your penis...

\- "I can't believe I'm answering this ... Yes, you can feel it too, you just have to... Eh, well, you have to put your fingers there... T-That's all, you can explore that area by yourself... I-I need to go".

\- "Hey Nate!".

\- "What now?!".

\- "Thank you for trust me and not running away, I really appreciate it".

\- " _Isn't that what I am doing right now?_ ".

Nate said nothing, simply smiled and left the place, leaving Mewtwo alone, who was extremely interested in this, it was something totally new to her, and she could _investigate_ everything she wanted.

\- "Finally, one day that hasn't been boring, I haven't only had a good time, but I have also managed to find the first person who hasn't fled from me, but wants to see me again".

The pokemon, interested in the pleasure he could feel in his special hole, quickly went to a comfortable place and sat there.

\- "So I have to put my fingers... here? Oh...

She started with only one finger, she felt a tingling when he introduced and took it out, then repeated the same movement, but with more force and before she knew it she was already moaning.

\- "Oh...! W-What is this feeling?! So good...! M-More... I need a bit more!".

Mewtwo needed more pleasure, so she took out the finger she had gotten down there, which was all sticky and full of internal fluids, she look at it for a moment, surprised, then put it back inside, but now, with another finger. At this point she didn't stop anymore.

\- "I-I think I'm reaching my climax... Damn this feels incredible... How I didn't now about this until now...? Ah...".

Mewtwo finally reached her limit, the ecstasy she felt at this moment forced her to rest for a few minutes, this was the first time she masturbated, and she had loved it. Once the sensations calmed down, Mewtwo looked at her hand, it was covered with a sticky substance, decided that it was best to clean and catch his breath.

...

That night, Mewtwo couldn't help feeling horny again, so he touched there again, and again, and again ... He spent the whole night with his hands on his cunt.

...

Only when daylight come Mewtwo was able to sleep, due to fatigue. Nate, meanwhile, had armed himself with courage and returned to look for his new friend, called her by name, but no one left, finally decided to enter the place and look for her personally. It wasn't very difficult to find her, she was sleeping peacefully on a rock. Nate decided to wake her up.

\- "H-Hey Mewtwo, wake up".

\- "Wha...What? Who is...? Nate? You come early... *yawn*".

\- "Eh... The truth is that right now it's quite late. I didn't know you slept so much, I would have come later".

\- "Oh no, no, it's my fault... I stayed all night enjoying what you told me. I tried and I liked it so much that I wanted to do it again, and that's why I stayed all night awake".

\- "Did you masturbate... all night?".

\- "If with that you mean stick my fingers in my vagina, well, yes, I did that.".

\- "Maybe it was a mistake... No, what I'm saying, you're not bothering anyone, so there is no problem".

\- "Now that you're here, I have more questions".

\- "Are they all about sex?".

\- "More or less... You said that every human or pokemon was looking for a special being, but what happens if they don't find it?".

\- "Mmm... Well, I don't think that could happen, but if it happened, he or she would just be alone".

\- "Just be alone? You say it as like it was something little".

\- "Sorry... Wasn't my intention".

\- "My other question is, does sex feel better than masturbating or not?".

\- "I think so, I have never done it... You really liked this sex thing, huh?".

\- "It's something completely new to me, and I don't see the problem".

\- "Maybe we could talk about something else...

\- "Why don't we try to have Nate sex? Right now you are a special person for me, the only one in fact...".

\- "Hey calm down, I'm glad to be a special person for you, but I don't feel comfortable doing this".

\- "Do you also think I'm a weirdo, don't you?".

\- "What? Of course not, don't say nonsense".

\- "Then put your penis in my vagina, we will both feel pleasure, and since we are of different species we will not have any children. It's a really good idea".

\- "Mewtwo this is only done with a person usually, a person with whom you will be all your life. It is very intimate".

\- "Well, at this moment I have no problem with you being that person".

\- "I already told you my answer Mewtwo. Let's focus on another thing".

\- "No! If you don't want to do what I ask, then I will force you to do it".

\- "What are you-? M-My head... Stop it".

\- "Tell me, what things can be done during sex?".

\- "Please... Stop, it really hurts".

\- "Then tell me...".

\- "I have seen that you can use your mouth, or your anus, there are also people who like to kiss, or just use their hands. T-That's all I know!".

\- "Mmm... Those are many things. Let's start trying then!".

The pokemon again naked the human, revealing his member, despite having already seen it, she was surprised again.

\- "Let's start with... my hand I guess... Should I do it like this?".

\- "Th-That's sensitive you know?".

With her big hands and fingers, Mewtwo began to masturbate Nate, and she could see how little by little the human's little dick began to grow in size until he was completely erect.

\- "Wow... That little thing... Now it's so big...".

\- "I feel a bit strange...".

\- "Now I'll try with my mouth, I guess I'll just try to eat it. N-Not really of course".

Nate watched as little by little Mewtwo brought his mouth to his member, it was obvious what she was going to do. When he felt his breath on his skin, his heart began to accelerate. Mewtwo started with just the tip, then she put it full in her mouth and tasted it with her tongue, then continued deeper and deeper, until she almost reached the base, but then she began to feel suffocated and stopped. For a moment she thought she had done it wrong, but just by seeing his face Mewtwo realized that she had done very well.

\- "Now... the main event".

\- "I-I want to stop, Mewtwo, I don't feel comfortable...".

\- "I'm too excited to stop now, Nate".

\- "I can't continue. S-Sorry...".

\- "I say... That we are going to keep going!".

Again the pokemon abused his psychic powers and forced the boy to continue, but he resisted so much that Mewtwo was forced to continue with the next step, a mind control.

\- "From now on you will do everything I ask, no matter what, do you understand me? Nate?".

\- "Y-Yes... Mewtwo... I'll do anything".

\- "All right then, now I want you to slowly penetrate me with your penis in my vagina, okay?".

\- "Yes... Mewtwo".

Nate's hipson body followed the orders of her new and capricious friend, grabbed her waist and began to penetrate slowly, the sensation caused both of them a lot of pleasure.

\- "Mmm... Yes, yes... This...This is definitely better than using my fingers.".

Although he liked the way Nate was thrusting, she wanted a little more strength. So very kindly She asked.

\- "Nate please... Can you thrust a bit more stronger?".

\- "Yes... Stronger".

\- "Y-Yeah... Ah... Just like... That...!".

So far Nate had only put half of his sex into the pokemon, but now he had gone with everything, and Mewtwo liked it, she had liked it so much feeling his tool completely, that she decided to change position to one that the pokemon could feel everything.

\- "One moment Nate... I want you to lie on the floor, looking at me".

\- "Very well...".

\- "Now listen to me well, I will sit on your thing, and when I reaches the bottom, you will wake up from your mental trance, understood?".

\- "Anything you wish Mewtwo...".

And as she had said, Mewtwo sat on the young man's limb, slowly lowered, feeling like every inch entered his body, and once everything was inside, he dropped, waking Nate from his mind control.

\- "How are you feeling Nate? You can't tell me that you are having a bad time".

\- "Wh-What? How? What are we-?".

\- "Just relax and enjoy. I'll take care of this".

The pokemon began to move from top to bottom, impacting strongly on Nate's body, which caused him an exquisite sensation, something he had never felt in his life, although Nate felt that what he was doing was not correct, he wanted more. Both began to moan with pleasure, especially Mewtwo, who was already reaching her climax, she couldn't believe what he had lost, but now that she had the opportunity she wouldn't let it escape. They were like that for a long time, until Mewtwo began to feel like Nate's member was preparing to ejaculate, at the same time she was finishing. Both moments combined and ended in a great explosion of warm fluids.

Mewtwo's inner walls bathed in Nate's hot, young milk, leaving them white and sticky. Once it was over, the pokemon got up and dropped a small amount of semen, which went down her legs.

\- "That was wonderful Nate, I definitely won't let you go, but don't worry, it won't be exactly as you imagine".

\- "W-What do you mean?".

\- "Hear me now... Nate, you will come every day to this place, at exactly this time, and you will not notice anything, until you have your penis in my mouth, or in one of my holes. So... See you tomorrow love. I'll think in you tonight".

\- "I have no idea what you are talking about Mewtwo, but it is enough, I will not return to this place".

\- "We will see... Nate... We will see...".

Nate went home, somewhat frustrated by what just happened, but also excited. He couldn't deny that he had a good time... in a way. But now, that was over. Right...?

...

\- "...Nat... How... Feeling?".

\- "W-What...?".

\- " I say... How are you feeling?".

He was again in the cave, with the same pokemon as yesterday, having sex. It's not possible...

\- "N-Not again... How?".

\- "Uh... I-I told you... Mmph... You'll come back here every day to have sex with me, I can't be without you".

\- "W-Wait...".

\- "And the best part It's that no one will ever know about this, just you and me!".

\- "No way...".

...

\- "That was fun Nate hehe... **_See you tomorrow_** ".

 _Nate had no choice but to accept his destiny, a life of pleasure with a capricious pokemon..._


	7. The limit (M Lopunny x M Human)

_"Another day... Another day that I still don't dare to tell him that I'm in love with him, I'm afraid that he will reject me... And not just thtat, I feel that time is running out too. What will happen if you fall in love with someone else? Or someone take you away from me? I don't want anyone else, just you... I've met a lot of guys, but none like him, I think he is... No, he's perfect for me. I'm sure. He always finds the solution to my problems, he never gets mad at me, even if I am a bit clumsy... And I adore when he caresses me to make me feel better... I need to tell him, and soon, but how?"._

In a forest was a lopunny watching ,behind a tree, a young man, Richard, who was his trainer and who was in love, thinking about how to tell him what he felt for him, a zoroak was approaching, his teammate , with which they had a pretty bad relationship, mainly because of Mary, the Zoroak, who always seemed to want to ruin Ariel's life, the lopunny.

\- "Mmm..."

\- "Eh... What are you doing Ariel?".

\- "How...".

\- "Ariel! Hey! I'm talking to you!".

\- "Oh! S-Sorry Mary, I didn't hear you".

\- "Are you still having dirty thoughts?".

\- "Wha-? I'm not thinking in nothing like that!".

\- "I'm sorry, when I see your face, I can't help thinking otherwise".

\- "What a friend you are...".

\- "So what was in your mind?".

\- "I'm not going to tell you, I'm sure you're going to bother me with that".

\- "Well, if you don't tell me I will continue with the same idea about you".

\- "I already told you that...".

\- "I'm not going to change my mind until you tell me".

\- "Uhg... Fine... I'm in love with our trainer... And-".

\- "You? And Richard? Hahaha, I can't believe it!".

\- "What is so funny about that?".

\- "Everything! You don't have any chance with him Ariel".

\- "Of course I have a chance with him!".

\- "So why you didn't tell him that you love him?".

\- "I was thinking about how to do it... Until you appeared".

\- "And what is the problem with _I'm in love with you_?".

\- "None, it's just... I'm not sure".

\- "You are not sure that Richard is going to accept you, right?".

\- "Only a bit...".

\- "You see? Even someone as dumb as you can realize the truth".

\- "Shut up, he and I will be lovers".

\- "As you like, keep living in a fantasy. Well... I came to tell you it's time to eat, our trainer called us".

\- "I knew that telling you this was a mistake".

 _"Damn Mary, it's always the same, she loves to make fun of me, provoke me, hurt me... All these years she has always behaved the same way with me. Since I know her, she seems to hate me for some reason... and for that, I hate her too"._

...

Once at the table we all talked, as we had always done. An interesting topic emerged today, apparently we were going to have a new pokemon on the team.

\- "I was thinking that it is time to include a new member in the team, with this I do not mean that you two are weak, it is just a good idea to have more options in a battle".

\- "Interesting... I wonder how is going to be... _I hope it's not like the bunny"._

 _-_ "Well, if seeing him or her doesn't remind me of you, that's enough for me".

\- "Hey! You two, it's enough! You've been with that attitude for too long. From now on I want you two to try to get along, and I'm not targeting anyone specifically, so I want both sides to try. If we cannot cooperate, we are going to lose more possibilities than you can imagine".

\- "Argh...".

\- "Mmph...".

...

 **The next morning**

Ariel had woken up early to train his speed in the forest, as he always did every morning. It was something that helped him not only to strengthen himself, but also to take off his mind after a bad time.

Everything seemed normal, until at the end of his first lap, he met Mary. Seeing his partner reminded him of what his coach had told him yesterday, and thought that maybe this could be the opportunity to start getting along. So Ariel decided to try, but what happened, wasn't at all what Ariel wanted...

\- "Hey Mary!".

\- "Uhg... What do you want?".

\- "I was thinking about what Richard told us yesterday at lunchtime, and I think he's right, so I wanted to ask you to try to get along better, what do you say?".

\- "Me and you? I'm sorry, but I can't get along with a slut".

\- "Wha-What are you saying?".

\- "You heard me, I can't stand your way of being, your body, your attitude, you seem to be saying come and fuck me".

\- "I like the way I look, and I love the way I am, besides Richard doesn't mind, quite the contrary, he loves that I can be free and behave in my own way".

\- "Haha, not only do you look like a whore, but you also like to be one. I really don't know why I'm surprised, I knew it from the beginning, it was obvious".

\- "That is not true...".

\- "And how do you know that Richard likes the way you are? You have not even told him, I am sure that if he had the opportunity to change you he would do it, if it weren't for your combat skills you would have left our team a long time ago".

\- "Shut up...".

\- "And I'm still right. You don't tell him what you feel, because deep down you know that Richard is going to say no, you know that he will reject you and if that happens you will not know what to do with your miserable life".

\- "..."

\- "And you know what else? You-".

Ariel clenched his fist and punched the Zoroak in the stomach, leaving it with one hand on the floor, almost collapsed.

-"I'm sick of you!".

The lopunny, full of anger, kicked her hard in the face, then sat on his chest and threw a gust of fists on Mary's face. Blows without any control, which ended up not only deforming the face and filling it with blood, but also with his life. Ariel had not noticed, and without thinking he continued beating her, discharging all his accumulated anger during all these years that he had endured Mary's attitude. By the time he realized what he had done it was too late, his face was unrecognizable, and Ariel's fists were covered in blood.

\- " Ahh... *puff*... Ahh... W-What have I done?! M-Mary! Oh no...! F-Forgive me... I-I...".

\- "Hey Ariel have you-! Wh-What...? What happened here...! A-Ariel?".

The trainer fell to the ground, and stay there for a moment, he tried to understand what had happened, but couldn't decipher anything of the situation, finally despair controlled him and decided to lock himself in the house, but just when Ariel got up Ariel came running, worried about what his ideal partner might think.

\- "R-Richard! Wait please!".

\- "N-No! Get away!".

\- "It's not what you think!".

Ariel threw himself against his trainer and caught him with both arms, grabbing him by his waist, both falling to the ground.

\- "Let me go! I'm sorry!".

\- "Richard listen to me! It was an accident, an accident!".

The lopunny grabbed him by the arm with one of his hands covered in blood, and Richard when he looked at him began to tremble, the human suffered from hemophobia, and added to the situation he was in, he didn't resist and fainted.

\- _"This... This wasn't what I wanted... I'm not a killer..."._

...

 **Hours later**

Ariel had buried her partner in the depths of the forest, he had cleaned the blood from his hands and tied his trainer to a bed, once he finished doing all that, he just sat on the bed, next to Richard, who was unconscious, and began to think about everything he had done, how was it possible that he had done all this? He couldn't believe it, he had Richard by his side, but not like he expected.

\- "Oh Richard... Please belive me...".

\- "...Uhg..."

\- "A-Are you okey? C-Can you hear me? Richard!".

\- "A-Ariel? What happened? W-What is the meaning of this?!".

The human when he saw that he was tied to the bed was frightened and began to try to free himself, but the lopunny tried to calm him down.

\- "Richard calm down!".

\- "L-Look at me!".

\- "I-I know! let me explain what happened, just calm down!".

Ariel told him everything in detail about what had happened, he didn't keep any information. Once he told him everything, Richard was speechless.

\- "Why you didn't tell me before? I could have tried to talk to Mary so she wouldn't bother you anymore".

\- "I don't know...".

\- "I guess it makes no sense to discuss this, it's not going to bring Mary back".

\- "I'm sorry...".

\- "I know... Ariel... You are one of the strongest pokemon I have ever met and I'm not only refering to your combat skills, but also your mentality. And that is something to admire".

\- "but this time I failed...".

\- "Well... Maybe, but it was also my fault, I should have realized what was happening...".

\- "Why are you trying to protect me...?".

\- "I'm just telling the truth".

\- "Thank you... For always making me feel better".

Ariel very happy hugged Ariel, and lay on his body.

\- "Mmm... Richard, I can't wait more... I need to tell you... that I love you...".

\- "Ariel? It's true what you are saying?".

\- "Yes, it's totally true, it's what I feel for you. I've kept it for a long time inside me, but I couldn't resist it anymore".

\- "..."

\- "Go ahead, answer me... I need to know...".

Richard approached Ariel and when their faces were close together, he kissed his lips.

\- "That should answer your question".

Ariel blushed with what Richard had just done, was full of happiness, and one couldn't only realize just by looking at his face...

\- "Richard, I have so much happiness inside me that I need you to give me some love".

\- "I would love to, but as you can see I'm stuck".

\- "Hehe... That's not a problem...".

Ariel got up and untied Richard, who realized something... Ariel had an erection.

\- "S-So you mean that with love...".

Ariel continued undressing him. He removed the shirt, pants, shoes, and finally the boxer he was wearing, and like that both of them were naked.

\- "I'm sorry, but being so close to you..."

\- "It's ok Ariel, I'm not rejecting you".

\- "Then I'm going to start".

The lopunny grabbed the trainer's member with one of his fluffy hands and began to play with it, causing him an erection, which was even bigger when he started to lick his balls.

\- "You like this?".

\- "Ye-Yeah...".

\- "I'm glad to hear that... But I also want to enjoy this, so I'm going to change position".

\- "A-Ariel!".

In this new position, Ariel had put his big ass in his face, at the same time that Richard's dick was close to his mouth.

\- "Richard, put your tongue in my asshole, that would give me a lot of pleasure".

\- "If that's what you want, that's what I'll do".

Ariel's butt was really beautiful, Richard even stayed a moment to contemplate it before he started licking and introducing his tongue inside her boyfriend. A little below was his _package_ , which the truth, despite having a female figure, his penis was somewhat thick, like his balls.

\- "Mmm.. Yesss...! I-I'm going to do my part too...".

The lopunny began to suck the tip of the human's tool, and quickly descended to the base, he tried to be like this as much as he could, but the sensation caused by Richard's warm tongue didn't allow him to continue, instead he began to moan like never before... Especially now, that he had started sucking his nutts.

\- " *pop* ahh... Do you like that...?".

The human continued with what he was doing.

\- "Yesss... Mmm... Calm down Richard... those are not chocolate eggs...".

The pokemon decided to change position one last time, he was reaching his climax and wanted to end up being penetrated by his boyfriend. The pokemon moved his butt away from Richard's face, he would have wanted to stay that way, but he needed to experience this. He carefully inserted the tip of the human's member into his hole, and slowly through it. With repeated movements, from top to bottom, he began to mount his lover, his hole was very tight and he felt some pain, but with a few minutes the pain went away and only the pleasure remained, no doubt the saliva that Richard had left inside had helped make penetration easier.

Finally both reached their limit and ejaculated, Richard stained the interiors of his pokemon with his white fluids, while Ariel filled the chest, face and even the mouth of his trainer with cum. When all the loads finished emerging, both stood still for a few seconds, enjoying the moment. Of the two, undoubtedly, it was Richard who had more semen in his body. It was all sticky.

\- "Eh... Ariel... how long have you been without... you know... _What a taste..."._

 _-_ "I don't know how much exactly... L-Let's say a very long time...".

...

 _I am glad that everything has returned to normal, except for Mary of course, despite her attitude, this was a tragedy, but well... It doesn't help in regretting, I must think positively, now I have the boy I wanted, and he loves me too, now I have another partner, a buizel, he is very nice and I think we will get along, and if not, at least I will try..._


	8. Oppressor Heat (M Incineroar x F Human)

_"For many years Brad and Laurie have been together, having a very close relationship, this year they are getting badge after badge at each gym in the region, after getting number four, Laurie thinks it is not a bad idea to take a break, especially why Brad is the only pokemon on his team , and he worries that he could be over-demanding himself. Maybe that is why he acts so hostile to everyone..."_

Today morning, Laurie had woken up early as usual, preparing breakfast for her and her pokemon, the only one she had. The last thing have Laurie worried, since a team should at least have three pokemons, having only one was too risky and dependent, it was time to find someone ese who could increase the victory chances of the team, but unfortunately this wouldn't be easy with Brad, who had always been against this idea.

\- "There we go. The eggs are ready. Now the milk...".

Once everything was ready, the girl woke up to the pokemon. They both sat down for breakfast.

\- " _*ñam*_ Did you like it? I think is good...".

\- "I like it. It's good".

\- "Happy to hear that... Now... I would like to talk to you about something".

\- "What is it? Don't tell me it has to do with getting a new team partner...".

\- "Come on Brad, don't be like that... You know-".

\- "Yes I know what you are going to say! But why do we need someone else? I haven't lost any combat, I have trained to be better than anyone...".

\- "Yes I know, I have been there with you, but-".

\- "So why do we need another pokemon? You have already seen how powerful I am... Just for you".

\- "And I appreciate it very much, but I would also like you to rest for a moment. I don't want you dealing with all the battles always".

\- "I don't mind that... I just don't want anyone close to you... I don't want to see you go out with someone else, someone who can hurt you...".

\- "You talk as if we were a couple Brad. Haha".

\- "That's because... I want us to be a couple, I'm in love with you Laurie, and I don't want anyone who can stand in between us...".

\- "So... that's why you don't want another pokemon on the team...".

\- "I ... I don't want you to leave my side, if someone else lives with us, we would have to spend less time together... And I can't stand the idea of sharing you with anyone".

\- "What?! Are you crazy Brad? How-? That's ridiculous!".

\- "Not for my Laurie, I'm serious about this".

\- "I need some time to think about what you just told me... I'm going out for a moment".

\- "Then I'm going with you".

\- "No! No... I need to be alone".

\- "I won't take no for an answer, I'm not leaving you alone".

\- "I already told you that-".

At that moment, the incineroar grabbed his trainer's wrist and didn't release it.

\- "It's time that I show you how far I can go for you".

\- "What are you doing? H-Hey Brad!".

The incinerator took the human to her room, but not before picking up some ropes that were in the reserve of the house.

\- "W-What do you want those ropes for? B-Brad?".

They both entered the room, Laurie scared while Brad seemed to be sure of what he was doing. With one hand he held Laurie's arm and with the other he tied her to the bed, he continued in the same way with her other arm and legs, until she was practically immobile. The girl resisted, but her strength could not be compared with that of her pokemon. It was useless.

\- "What does this mean Brad?! What do you think you are doing?! Take these things from me right now!".

\- "I will show you how much I care about you. For that I need you to be here immobile with those ropes, while I will satisfy all your needs. That way I'm sure you'll realize how much I love you".

\- "What the hell? You... You are crazy!".

\- "Maybe... Maybe I'm crazy... Crazy for you Laurie".

The trainer tried to break free for a long time, but nothing worked, the ropes were too strong, and the bed was too heavy. Once she calmed down Laurie realized how vulnerable she was now.

\- "Now that you're calm, would you like to talk about something? I will be here with you all day. I will not leave you, unless... you want me to leave".

\- "..."

\- "If you don't wanna talk it's okey... I'll be by your side".

...

The hours passed until it got dark, Laurie said no words, just like Brad, everything was very quiet, each one of them was lost in his thoughts, until a particular sound interrupted the room. It was Laurie's stomach that sounded, she was hungry, but she didn't want to speak to her crazy pokemon.

\- "Oh? Are you hungry?".

\- "..."

\- "No...? Mmm... I'm starving... So, I'm going to cook something".

\- "..."

Brad left the room to cook some food, but before he could, Laurie interrupted him.

\- "But you don't know how to cook. Ah!".

\- "So you can still talk, I was scared for a moment".

\- "..."

\- "Don't worry, I've seen you cook for both of us during all these years, it's my turn to do the same for you".

The incinerator began to cook, but not before leaving the door open, that way Laurie wouldn't feel alone.

\- "Dumb cat..."

In a few minutes you could smell a delicious fragrance, was it hunger? Or was Brad really cooking something tasty?

The minutes passed, and Laurie began to think about what she was going to do now... Would she let her pokemon do what he wanted? Of course not, but... What other option she have? Resist?... Yes, she must resist".

Brad entered the room with a big plate full of food, it had rice with meat and vegetables, it looked incredible, to be cooked by a pokemon. The incinerator sat on the ground in front of his train and prepared to eat his masterpiece.

\- "One for me... *ñam* And... One for you".

Brad brought the spoon with food to Laurie's mouth, but she refused to open her mouth.

\- "You still don't want...? Okey, if you change your mind, I'll be here".

\- "..."

\- "Mmm... So good...".

Laurie's stomach roared again. His face turned a bit red.

\- "Are you sure you don't want some Laurie?".

\- "F-Fine... Just a bit".

\- "Alright then. Open your mouth!".

Again Brad brought the spoon to Laurie's mouth, but this time she didn't reject it.

\- "This... Is so good... How...?".

\- "I did it especially for you".

\- "Mmm..."

\- "Do you want more?".

\- "Only because you made it for me".

The incinerator fed her until the plate was completely empty. Brad was very happy inside, that little connection that had just happened filled him with strange and pleasant sensations.

...

The night came and they both prepared to sleep, but Laurie had a very primitive need, she needed to use the bathroom, to which Brad had no choice but to accept what his trainer asked, but with the condition that he would be behind her at all times, and that he would tie her back to bed. Laurie knew there was no way to run away from that insane desire of her pokemon, so she didn't resist.

Once everything returned to "normality" the pokemon lay down in Laurie's bed and hugged the human with his whole body, the girl only wore a t-shirt and a underwear, since Brad took off all her clothes, so that at the moment of sleep together Laurie didn't feel too hot.

There was sheet in the bed. Only the pokemon and his trainer.

\- "I never get tired of hugging you..."

\- "..."

\- "I could be like this all day".

\- "..."

\- "Are you comfortable like this? The heat of my body is enough to keep you warm right?".

\- "..."

\- "You still don't want to talk...? Alright, if you have any discomfort, just... let me know".

Laurie had thought about answering that last question, but for some strange reason, she didn't want to, she felt so comfortable with the warm fur of her pokemon hugging her, that she didn't want to do anything more than enjoy that moment.

The dream of both was pleasant and very deep.

...

The next morning, both coach and pokemon woke up late. It was such a strange feeling, neither of them had been so close to each other, or at least not for so long.

\- "Why does this feel so... good?".

\- "...Uh... _*yawn* Did you say something Laurie...?_

 _\- "_ Yes... I said, Can you get up? I feel a bit... numb with you on top of me for so long".

\- "Oh... Sorry, sorry. I'm moving".

Once Brad got up, he saw the time on the clock.

\- "Looks like we'll have breakfast a little late... Ups... My fault".

\- "It doesn't matter..."

\- "Umm...?".

The morning went by as Brad had planned, but during the afternoon, Laurie looked something different.

After they both ate, this time without saying a word, Laurie realized that she wanted to be alone, at least for a while.

\- "Brad... I want to be alone for a moment..."

\- "Alone? Are you sure?".

\- "Yes... I need time to think, but seeing you makes me lose my concentration".

\- "Is there nothing I can do to change your mind? I don't want to leave you alone..."

\- "Free me".

\- "...All right, I'll go training for a couple of hours, I'll come back later... I... Love you Laurie".

The incinerator left the room. The house was completely silent, and it stayed like that for hours.

\- "Prisoner of my own pokemon... How could I allow this to happen? And why I'm not hating it...?".

...

Time passed and the room began to get dark, as the hours went by Laurie realized something... After each hour she began to miss her pokemon more and more. She missed the attention he gave her, his caresses, his voice, his figure, his warmth...

\- "What I'm thinking? He has me imprisoned here, in my own house. It can't behave like this".

A moment after Laurie finished questioning her behavior, they began to hear noises in the house, then footsteps that were heading towards her room, the knob turned and the door opened. It was Brad, who had returned from practicing after a considerable amount of hours.

\- "Hi Laurie, I'm back. Sorry for arriving so late, I went to take a bath. _Did you miss me?_ ".

\- "I-I... I'm hungry".

\- "Of course, I'm going to the kitchen right now".

\- "Mmm..."

...

After lunch, Laurie went to the bathroom, this time not only to use the toilet, but also to take a shower. Once ready she went back to bed, and Brad tied her again, although this time, somewhat discouraged. They both lay down together, as they had done the night before, although it wasn't too late to sleep... yet.

\- "I know this may be awkward for you, but I think you need it".

\- "I need what?".

\- "A... release".

\- "Mmm...? H-Hey, don't touch that!".

\- "I just want to stimulate you a little. Nothing more".

Brad put his hands under Laurie's shirt, and gently touched her breasts with both hands.

\- "That's enough Brad! I-I don't want this...".

\- "Just enjoy it... I won't hurt you. Trust me".

The incinerator continued to massage Laurie's breasts, and once she felt that she could not give her more pleasure in that way, she continued with the next step. He slowly unfolded his hand to Laurie's underwear, inserting a finger inside her, being careful with his nails.

\- "No... No more... Take you hand out there!".

\- "Oh Laurie... I was right".

Brad took out his finger. It was covered with fluids.

\- "See? You just need a stimulation... Now, I will put this finger back to where it was".

\- "W-Wait... No... Don't- Ah...".

\- "Feeling good? Now you should feel even better".

Brad began licking one of the breasts with his tongue, stroking her gently. Clearly Laurie was enjoying, the insight she was feeling with his finger, coupled with what Brad was doing with her tongue, brought her to a pleasure she had never felt, never had another person touched her, only her. The incineroar's heavy tongue felt so hot... But he went to another level when he used his entire mouth to suck a tit. The sensation was too much for her and she reached her climax, clearing her mind, while enjoying her body.

\- "Ahh... Mmm... Maybe... I-I needed that...".

\- "Mmm... See? I told you would feel better. Now... My finger is all sticky... I'll look for something to clean this and... that".

The rest of the night passed normally. Both slept in the same position as last night.

...

The next day Brad thought about giving his lover some privacy again, so this time he decided to go on his own to train.

\- "I know you want to be alone for some hours... So, I'm going out".

Laurie didn't say a word, she just looked at the wall.

\- "I'll be back soon. I will be thinking about you...".

The human wanted to stop him, but decided not to. She just let him leave the house.

She don't wanted to feel that feeling of abandonment, of loneliness again.

The room fell silent again.

...

The hours passed and Brad didn't return yet. It was really late, and Laurie was starving, but that wasn't the biggest concern she had, she missed her pokemon like she never had. _"And if something had happened to him? And if he was dead? It could not be true..."_

Something was heard at the door of the house, someone was entering the place. Laurie didn't think twice and started shouting the name of her pokemon.

\- "Brad! Brad! I need you Brad!".

The quiet footsteps had now become heavy and fast sounds. The door of the abitation opened quickly and an Incineroar entered the place, worried and scared.

\- "Laurie?! What happend? Are you okay?".

\- "Brad...!".

The pokemon went straight to hug and comfort her. As he did, Laurie shed tears through his eyes.

\- "Don't leave me again Brad... I was so scared something had happened to you... _*sniff*_ ".

\- "Nothing is going to happen to me silly girl... I'm sorry for making you cry".

\- "I want to be by you side Brad..."

\- "If that's how you feel... Then we don't need this anymore".

Brad carefully released Laurie from her prison. Being free once more, but this time definitely. Once the ropes were no longer in his body, the pokemon began licking the cheeks of his trainer, while removing tears from his face.

\- "I'm sure you're hungry... Sorry for taking so long, after training I went to buy some supplies and the line to buy was a bit long. But the important thing is that I am already here".

Brad started cooking something for both of them, while Laurie sat on the bed, despite now being free, she liked the feeling that her pokemon was going to take care of her.

...

Once both recovered energy, they lay down on the bed. Brad put his head on Laurie's bare legs, while she was stroking his head.

\- "Mmm... I love it when you do that... _*purr*_ ".

\- "Brad... Are you purring?".

\- "Of course not...".

\- "Haha... Now I realize what you were saying. I didn't know it was so special to you. How silly of me... Can you forgive me ... Brad?".

\- "There is nothing to forgive Laurie, it was my fault, I should have explained it to you in a better way... Look what I have done to you".

\- "It was necessary... And I and I'm glad you had the courage to do it".

\- "Mmm...".

\- "Brad...".

\- "Yes, Laurie?".

\- "Penetrate me...".

\- "W-What?".

\- "Last night, I couldn't stop thinking about how you touched me. You gave me a lot of pleasure and I... I want to do the same with you".

That said Laurie pulled off her underwear and with both hands on her legs, gave herself to her pokemon.

\- "Please..."

\- "Laurie..."

The Brad member was erect, being able to see the tip coming out of the dark boxers he always wears. The bulge he had was really big.

\- "I can't wait more... Brad...".

The trainer put both hands in her crotch and with some force opened her sex so Brad could see it clearly.

\- "Fine... You win...".

The incinerator took off the boxers, revealing a very large and long piece of meat, took the human's legs and brought her close to his body. His thick member was touching his lover's hole.

\- "I'll be gentle... Ready?".

\- "Yes, go ahead..."

The pokemon put the tip of his dick in the vagina of his trainer, with some difficulty he could make it enter completely. The girl gave a small moan, endurin all the pain she could feel at that moment.

\- "Did it hurt...?".

\- "J-Just a bit... It's really big..."

\- "Don't worry... We will make it fit".

The pokemon continued to penetrate slowly and carefully to his lover. Once ready, he began to repeatedly penetrate Laurie with the part that had inside her. The human began to moan, while her body began to feel hot. Laurie wanted more and Brad had realized this. As he approached her face and gave him a deep kiss on the mouth, at the same time he began to introduce all his member into Laurie's cunt, distracting her with his thick and long tongue.

\- "T-There we go... See? It fit completely".

\- "Y-You are right... I feel so... Full".

\- "Now... Just relax and leave all to me".

Brad again put his mouth next to Laurie's, while he penetrated her intensely and hotly with his tool, Laurie's hole was really tight, and the incineroar loved the sensation when his lover's muscles milked his dick. The speed slowly increased, to the point where Laurie was moaning every time Brad thusted. She felt in a dream, a dream that had somehow come true. Without realizing, Brad had reached his limit and when the human least expected it, she felt her belly filled with a hot liquid, as hot as a summer afternoon. It was like that for a good while, until the last load of semen was deposited in her body. After that, Brad's member came out and an abundant amount of semen sprouted from the hole, from which one could perfectly appreciate the steam rising from it.

\- "There... We go...".

\- "Oh Brad... That felt... So good".

\- "Well... We can repeat it whenever you want... I have... No complaints".

\- "Dirty cat... I love you..."

\- "I love you too... Silly girl...".

...

 _"The ropes were gone, but now others had appeared in their place, others that were invisible, but that were equally or even more effective... They were love ropes"._


	9. Sweet Dreams (F Primarina x M Human)

_"Lately, Ryan has woken up with a very strange, uncomfortable feeling. Concerned about the situation, since it makes it difficult for him to have a deep sleep, he wakes up tired. Thinking that it could be something external, he asks his pokemon, a primarina, if she had trouble sleeping these days..."_

\- "Why even though I sleep, I wake up tired? It's very strange..."

\- "Did you have a bad dream Ryan? Maybe it was because of that"

\- "No, it's not that, my dreams are normal, but my body feels somewhat tired. Are you sure you sleep well Elliana?".

\- "Yes, I already told you that I sleep very well".

\- "Something isn't right, I'm sure...".

\- "A-And if instead we eat something? I'm hungry...".

\- "Of course. What kind of person doesn't feed his pokemon?".

Ryan began to cook quickly, nothing very complicated, because he planned to go out with some friends. Once ready, Ryan sat down at the table, while Elliana lay down on a soft carpet, there she could eat more easily. When both plates were empty, Ryan prepared to leave the house, but when he was going to get to the door, his pokemon got in the middle.

\- "Are we going to the beach?".

\- "No, not this time Elliana, I'm going to meet with some friends".

Ellise with a sad face, began to complain.

\- "We never go to the beach..."

\- "What? That's not true. We went three days ago".

\- "I want to go again now..."

\- "But you can go if you want, we are very close to the beach, you can go without a problem".

\- "I don't want to go alone, I want to go with you. I'd love to swim with you..."

\- "I'm sorry Elliana, but I promised my friends that I would be there today. We could go tomorrow, what do you think?".

\- "Well, I'll wait for you here, bored... Sad... Alone..."

The primarina lay down on the floor, turning her back on her human, and didn't move again.

\- "*sigh* See you later Elliana..."

\- "Have a nice day..."

Ryan closed the door and left, leaving Elliana alone in the house. He couldn't help feeling bad after everything his pokemon told him.

...

The hours passed, the sunlight disappeared slowly and Elliana was still lying there in the dark, just where she had been in the morning. The keys rang and the door opened. It was Ryan.

\- "I'm ho-. E-Elliana?! I can't believe it... Are you still there?".

\- "I told you I was going to wait you here..."

\- "But Elliana, you can't... You can't do that..."

\- "Sorry... I didn't want to do anything else..."

\- "Come here"

Ryan hugged his pokemon and stroked her. Elliana had had similar reactions to this, but they had never been this extreme.

\- "I'll make you something to eat, you must be very hungry, I left hours ago..."

...

Once Ryan finished feeding his hungry pokemon, he went to sleep, he was really tired from the long walk he had taken during the day with his friends, he also had not been able to rest well these days, for some reason he still did not know , woke up with less energy than usual.

\- "I'm going to bed, sorry, I'd stay to chat with you... but I'm too sleepy"

\- "Don't worry about me, just... go to sleep"

Ryan just smiled and closed the door of his room, leaving Ellina alone, eating her meal.

...

 **The next morning**

Ryan got up again tired, prepared breakfast as usual, while doing so he looked at his pokemon, which seemed as happy as always.

\- "Hey Elliana... You're not angry anymore?".

\- "Mmm? No, I would never be angry with you Ryan, I was just a little sad yesterday, that's all".

\- "I was worried, what you did yesterday... Please, don't do it again".

\- "Only if you don't abandon me..."

\- "Elliana, I'm not going to leave you, but I can't spend all my time with you either".

\- "Why not? I do want to spend all my time with you...".

\- "Because, although I love having fun with you, I also have other interests".

\- "I wish I was your only interest...".

\- _"Why I feel that I am your only interest...?_ Elliana, why don't you meet other pokemons? Surely you would find someone interesting, someone who can be with you when I'm not there".

\- "No thanks, the last pokemon I saw was drooling... and I can imagine the reason".

\- "Come on, don't be like that, not everyone will be like that".

\- "It's the breakfast ready? I want to go swimming for a while".

\- "Yes, It's almost ready".

...

Once they had finished eating, they headed to the beach, Elliana more excited than Ryan. On the way the primarina met pokemons of different species, but none of them she paid attention, even those who only said "Hi" to her. Ryan noticed this and kindly asked his pokemon to be a little more sociable. Elliana hated the idea of wasting her time with someone other than Ryan.

At that moment a passimian crossed their path, and seeing Elliana was surprised by her beauty, shyly approached her and greeted her.

\- "H-Hi".

\- "Eh... Hello".

\- "I just wanted to tell you... that you look very pretty".

\- "Thanks... I guess".

The passimian took a small berry from a bag he was carrying at the waist.

\- "Would you accept this berry?".

Ryan looked at Elliana with a face that clearly said, _"Come on, you can't say no."_

 _\- " *sigh*_ Yes... Many thanks".

\- "I hope you like it".

For a moment, the pokemon stared, waiting for the primarina to eat his berry. Elliana, without another option ate the berry right there. Once the passimian saw what he wanted he blushed and both said goodbye.

\- "See? It wasn't too hard".

\- "It's the fourth time I have the same conversation... They all start with, _"you look very pretty"_ or _"you are so cute"._

\- "He looked like someone nice".

\- "They just talk to me because of my appearance".

\- "Don't you think that is a bit extreme?".

Finally, after a few more minutes walking, they reached their destination. Ryan is looking for a place to put his things. Once he found it, he took out a sunscreen, but before he could use it, Elliana took it from his hands.

\- "H-Hey, I need that!".

\- "I know, I just wanted to help you put it on. Now... Take your shirt off".

\- "Mmm... Fine... Just be careful with my eyes"

\- "Sure, don't worry".

On one of her fins, she put an abundant amount of sunscreen, then she applied it to the back of his partner. Spreading very well, once he finished with his back he continued with the rest of his body, his arms, his legs his face, and finally his chest and stomach, for which she stuck her body with Ryan's one. The human felt uncomfortable because of the way his primarina was touching him.

\- "I-I think it's enough Elliana...".

\- "Are you sure? It is important to spread it very well..."

The pokemon continued spreading the substance through Ryan's chest, but this time with more force than before.

\- "Y-Yes I'm sure. Let's go to the water".

\- "Mmm... Alright then".

The day was clear, ideal for an afternoon at the beach. Both got into the water and began to swim, without much delay began to throw water at each other, as they always did when they came to the beach. The day was clear, ideal for an afternoon at the beach. Both got into the water and began to swim, without much delay began to throw water at each other, as they always did when they came to the beach. They swam together, underwater, through the waves, until it began to get dark. It was then, when Elliana became more close than usual.

\- "Fiu... I think I'm going to rest for a moment in the sand..."

\- "In the sand? Mmm... Let's rest together in that big rock over there...".

\- "Mmm... The sand sounds more comfortable, don-?".

Elliana took him with one of her big fins and took it with her to the rock she had mentioned just now. She leaned back and put Ryan on top of her, hugging him with both fins behind.

\- "Ahh... Isn't this more comfortable?".

\- "I don't know... Doesn't it hurt? And if I'm too heavy for you?".

\- "Haha, it doesn't hurt a bit... and I'm way bigger than you. Just relax with me".

\- "How beautiful the sky looks right now..."

\- "Just like you..."

Elliana put her head on Ryan's neck, in a very affectionate way, while hugging him harder.

\- "Elliana...? You are squeezing me a little...".

\- "If I could I would do it harder... but I don't want to break you".

\- "Mmmph?"

The primarina kissed his partner on the cheek, then another, and another, until her mouth found Ryan's one, who was surprised of what his pokemon just did and stayed still, he didn't move a little, just felt how a long and fast tongue invaded his mouth and explored inside it. As soon as he recovered the ability to react, he tried to free himself from the fins of his primarina, and he succeeded, he fell into the water and swam to the mainland, but when he could barely advance a small distance, he heard a splash, scared because he already knew who was approaching quickly under the water he hurried and swam as fast as he could, but it was useless. A human couldn't compete with an aquatic pokemon. In an instant he felt something grabbed him tightly by one leg and sank him into the depths, he held his breath and tried to resist, but it didn't work at all. When he came out of the water, he was again on the rocks, with a primarina that held him tightly by the arms.

\- "Elliana... Why? What are you doing?".

\- "I just wanted to give you some kisses... Only that".

\- "Y-You are scaring me a little...".

The pokemon was still kissing his chest, neck and finally in the mouth. She couldn't resist.

\- "I love you so much Ryan..."

\- "Yes... I can see and feel that..."

\- "Do you love me too?".

\- "Y-Yes... I love you too Elliana".

\- "R-Really? Oh Ryan... I'm so happy to hear that... There is no day without me thinking about you".

\- "C-Can we go home now? It's getting a bit dark...".

\- "Yes, of course! you must be cold here".

...

Both returned home, Elliana happier than ever, but Ryan didn't share that feeling, a moment ago he had answered yes to the question of his pokemon, but only because of the fear that she had caused him. Her gaze was so penetrating that he felt that a false movement could end very badly for him.

That night, Ryan was thinking about the situation, and a very interesting and frightening idea emerged, could it be that his pokemon was the one who disturbed him at night? He knew her attitudes, but what had just happened... Now it could be a more than a possible option... So that night, he decided that he would pretend to be asleep. Ryan wanted to think he was wrong, but a bad feeling made him think the opposite.

It had been two hours since he started this experiment, but so far nothing had happened, the room was dark and silent. I was about to give up when I heard something, it was barely noticeable, but it sounded like someone was opening the door. Something anxious closed his eyes and stood still.

\- _"Had someone entered the room...?"_

The door closed and something heavy and large was heard moving around the room. Then everything went silent.

- _"What happened? It was her? Did she realized that he was pretending to sleep?"_

A soft and beautiful voice could be heard in the room, a voice so relaxing that it took all Ryan's anxieties away, the boy was about to fall asleep, until the wonderful voice stopped.

\- _"There was no doubt, it was Ellise, but... what was she doing there?"_

While he was still pretending to sleep, he listened like someone lifted his sheets, then felt in his legs that something was going inside. Once he was sure that Ellise was down there, he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was half of his body outside, his big tail and blue scales were barely visible with the darkness of the room, the other half... was under his sheets doing something that started to worry Ryan, who was still not moving his body, only his head.

He felt how his primarina's fins were his clothes, until he felt how slowly she lowered his underwear.

\- _"This has to stop... Now..."_

Nothing separated his member from Ellise. Ryan could feel perfectly how the breath of the primarina impacted with his private parts. Then he felt a lick, then another and another...

\- "That's it Primarina what's are you doing?"

The boy lifted the sheets, revealing his pokemon, which had his mouth full with his partner member.

The pokemon surprised, took out what he had in his mouth and cleaned with one of his fins. She was blushing.

\- "H-Hi Ryan ... I see you discovered me".

\- "You... Were you using me?".

\- "Use? Of course not Ryan... That sounds horrible, I just was... Showing you a little of my love, that's all".

\- "I can't believe it...".

\- "I'm sorry Ryan, please forgive me! I... I couldn't resist, it was never my intention that you had trouble sleeping".

\- "But Elliana... I've been like this for more than a week. H-Has it been your fault all this time?".

\- "Sorry Ryan..."

\- "Have you done this every night?".

\- "And what else could I do? I had your member within reach, I had something intimate about the person I love, how could I resist that? But I leave everything clean... It was no problem... J-Just your tiredness".

\- "Yeah, just that, nothing really big".

Elliana stared at Ryan and let out a small laugh. After that she smirked.

\- "Although now that I think about it... I am the one who has control in this situation".

\- "W-What do you mean?".

\- "That exactly... Now that you know, I have no choice but to threaten you. Do you want to sleep peacefully again, right? Then... I want you to play with me every day. And it will be me who chooses the game".

\- "Are you crazy? Don't even think about it!".

\- "All right, then I'll leave now, I'll see you tomorrow night again. Although I don't know if you'll see me..."

\- "Hey! W-Wait! You can't do that!".

\- "Are you sure? Because I thought I had been doing it for more than a week".

\- "Argh... Damn... Fine! You win... We'll play whatever you want".

\- "That's what I wanted to hear! And what better moment to start than now?".

\- "N-Now?".

\- "Yes... Let me get comfortable... Ah... There... I'm ready. See this?".

Ellise presented her cunt to Ryan, opening it with both fins.

\- "I want you to put your tongue there, as deep as you can".

\- "There is no other option?".

\- "Do you want to sleep or not?".

\- "..."

With some insecurity, Ryan brought his face to the hole mentioned by Ellise, and began to lick. He was not quite sure what he was doing, but his primarina was emitting small moans, so he was on the right track, after that he stuck his tongue in the private parts of his partner, he did it until he could no more. Tired of the action, Ryan tried to rest for a moment but, two fins held him by the head and forced him to continue, they were playing like this until Ellise felt he had had enough pleasure, releasing his lover.

\- "Ahh... That felt amazing, don't you think?".

Ryan had his whole face covered in primarina fluids, he even cough a little, because of the liquid that had entered in his mouth.

\- "Maybe for you...".

\- "Now is the time of the main act... Take that tool you have under there and penetrate me. Don't make me wait!".

\- _"Can I survive this? Everyday...?"_

The human began the penetration of Ellise's cunt, first inserting the head of his member, but realizing how large and spacious the hole of Ellise was he decided to simply put it inside completely. He tried his best, putting it in and taking it out, the fleshy walls of his partner were beginning to fascinate him, and the boy was increasing his speed more and more. Until even he began to moan with excitement.

Without realizing it, he began to grab Elliana's breasts, which were covered with a bra that combined very well with her scales, but he put it aside and go for the meat. Ellise didn't complain, on the contrary, she was even happier for Ryan to have fun and enjoy with her body.

\- "Ryan... I'm about to reach my limit... Ah... Suck my nipple now... Now...!".

The human paid attention to what the primarina said and sucked hard on one of her nipples, which led him to ejaculate inside his body. Ellise was already beginning to love this new life, where she was going to have everything she wanted, and all she wanted was her lover Ryan, who she would never let go.

\- "I just need you Ryan... You and nobody else".

Ryan said nothing, he had fallen asleep because of fatigue, he haven't even removed his member from inside Ellise, but she didn't care, in fact, she felt more comfortable like this. The primarina closed her eyes and also prepared to sleep...

 _"Sweet dreams..."._


	10. A walk in the forest(M TrevenantxMHuman)

_"In the thickets of a forest, a young human was walking lost, without a clear direction, desperately looking to return to the city to which he belonged, to his home, unfortunately the night arrived and the human did not yet reach his destination, instead of that, he was further than ever from it. What could stalk the human in this gloomy forest...?"_

 _\- "Why this always happen to me...? I-I hate this feeling..."._

Despite the fear he felt at that time, the human continued to look for a way to return to his city, he couldn't wait any longer, it was already night and he also don't have provisions to endure more time in the wild. With the flashlight in his hand, he illuminates the road and continues walking, in an oversight he looks at his sides and without noticing he bumps into a tree. A very unusual tree.

\- "What the...? A... Tree? This area, despite being narrow, was clear, this is the only tree... How...?".

Without giving more importance he continued his way. Distracted by the sound of the wind moving the leaves of the trees, I look at the sky. The moon was full. It was enough, no more distractions, I was at a critical moment, I should keep walking, but not before looking back at the strange tree.

\- "Eh? H-How?! No way... I-It's impossible...".

The young man illuminates the darkness with the flashlight, revealing that behind him was the strange tree again. Just behind him. Frightened, he began to tremble at what he had just seen. Then, suddenly, the human felt something touching his back, quickly turned to see what it was. It was a branch, the branch of a tree, it was just that. Something calmer turned around again, but this time ... the lantern with its light revealed on the top of the strange tree, a large red eye, which looked intensely at the young man. Scared, he released the flashlight, and as he tried to pick it up from the ground he felt something grab him by the torso and lift him up. As if he were in a nightmare, the human covered his head with both hands, just like a child.

A few seconds later, he heard a laugh, a laugh that surely came from this evil creature, a laugh that would torment him forever...

\- "Hahaha! Did I scared you?".

\- "..."

\- "You look like a child like that you know... Hey! Look at me, open your eyes!".

\- "..."

\- "If you don't open your eyes, I'll open them for you..."

It was then that the frightened human opened his eyes, and saw with them a creature, a tree, but that was actually a pokemon. A terrifying pokemon, who looked at him with his only eye.

\- "It seems I won't have to do it for you. You can talk, right? Or...".

\- "Y-Yes... I can talk..."

\- "Very well... My name is Griff, and I'm a trevenant. Now... What's your name and what are you doing here?".

\- "My name...? It's Luis... And I'm here because... I can't find my way to home..."

\- "Really? Do you know were you are?"

\- "N-No... I'm lost..."

\- "And scared too, haha... Sorry, but your face was... I shouldn't say it..."

\- "Pathetic...? I know... I'm so scared of... this kind of things..."

\- "Of course not, anyone has their own fears. Now, it's not a good idea to stay here, exposed. You will come with me".

\- "Where? Are you going to... help me?".

\- "Yes, I can't leave someone like you in such a dangerous place. We will spend the night at my home".

\- "Really? Thank you Griff... I always get lost..."

\- "You can thank me later, for now just follow me".

So it was. After a long walk through the darkness, we arrived at a small area of trees, which were very close to each other, creating a kind of refuge. In the center of them there was a lot of space, and also several piles of leaves. There Griff sat down, and Luis imitated him, but in a pile of leaves.

\- "Welcome to my humble resting place. Surely it does not look anything like your home, but it is all I can offer you".

\- "I didn't expect to find something like this... Thanks again, for letting me spend the night here with you"

\- "You don't look like a bad person, at least for the moment, otherwise this would be very different".

After that, the place remained in an awkward silence for almost a minute, until Griff decided to ask about Luis.

\- "Why don't you tell me a little about yourself Luis? What are you doing? How did you get here?"

\- "Well, I was in charge of delivering a package to a guy who lives in the forest, nobody wanted the job so I decided to take it. I had no difficulty getting to his home, I could guide me with a great mountain just by looking at it, but when I left there, I began to take directions that I thought were correct, but now I know that they were not... My sense of orientation is terrible".

\- "And haven't you thought about being a trainer? Like most humans".

\- "I would like to, but the two pokemons I have in my home aren't very good at battle".

\- "And... If I was your pokemon... Would you be a trainer?".

\- "Y-You? Wow... I guess I could start being a trainer... But, why would you want that?".

\- "First, I would love to see other places besides this, I have lived here all my life... And second, you look like someone very worried about others, and if I had a coach, I would like it to be that way. So, it's decided, I'll go with you".

\- "Just like that? I don't know what to say ... I won't let you down Griff".

\- "I know, Luis... I know".

\- "I would like to continue talking with you Griff, but I've been walking all day, I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight".

\- "Good night to you".

That said, they both prepared to sleep, only to reopen their eyes a moment later.

\- "Uff... Even with my jacket, it's very cold here... _Brrr_ ".

\- "Mmm... Come here".

\- "Mmm? For what? H-Hey!".

With one of his long arms, the trevenant grabbed the human wrist and brought him closer to his body, then being trapped with both arms in a, surprising, warm hug.

\- "Now you should be warm"

\- "You... Don't mind doing this?".

\- "I invite you to my home to be comfortable, and leaving you there in a corner, frozen, isn't comfortable at all".

\- "Ha... In that case, I think I would feel the same way..."

Again both tried to sleep... But without success, since now Luis moved from side to side.

\- "What's up Luis, am I squeezing you?".

\- "N-No... It's just that... I'm thirsty, but at this time of night, it would be dangerous to go find a place to quench my thirst".

\- "In that case let me accompany you, I know where we can find clean water".

\- "He thought I've said it many times, but I don't think it's enough, thanks".

\- "Stay close to me".

...

After a small night walk, they both reached a small stream of water, where Luis could drink until he was satisfied. Once he finished, they returned the same way. Everything seemed to be very quiet, until the leaves of some bushes sounded deep in the forest.

\- "What was-?".

Before Luis could finish what he wanted to say, Griff protected him with his whole body, covered him with both arms and didn't let him expose himself. His body was more than enough to cover it. The human simply remained silent and immobile, until seconds later the pokemon released him.

\- "W-What was that? Are we safe?".

\- "Nothing, It was just the wind, let's keep moving..."

\- "Lucky for us... Alright, I'm right behind you".

Both continued walking, leaving the mysterious sound behind, which came from a lycanroc, which was now completely immobilized by the roots of a nearby tree, its legs and snout were held tight, luckily for him that prison wouldn't last forever.

...

\- "Well, we are back".

The trevenant sat down again where he had done it last time, and then he waited with open arms for his trainer, who looked at him somewhat confused, was a mixture of discomfort and happiness, like when they sing to you on your birthday. He walked towards him and let himself be embraced by the pokemon, to finally sleep.

...

The next day they both got up early and began their journey to the city and home of Luis. They walked for a couple of hours, talking about the human world and the pokemon, each surprised by their differences. It seemed they got along, until Griff started asking intimate questions.

\- "Luis, do you have a... Mate?".

\- "Uh? A-A mate? Well... No... I don't have a girlfriend".

\- "Then you are single... _Perfect..."._

 _\- "_ Why do you ask? _"._

\- "Because every moment I spend by your side I realize how much I need you".

\- "M-Maybe you had been alone in this forest for too long..."

\- "I think you're right, I've never been with someone for so long, I've always had bad experiences meeting other humans, it seemed they didn't care about anything but themselves, damaging the forest and the pokemons that inhabit it, but you... You're completely different from they".

\- "If I understand what you want to tell me... D-Don't you think it's a bit rushed? We barely met each other a day ago".

\- "That is why we will spend a couple of days together before returning to your home".

\- "What are you saying? No way..."

\- "It is already decided Luis, come on, in the depths of this forest there are hardly any pokemons".

\- "No, I'm not staying here anymore Griff. Don't you see? I want to go home!".

\- "It will only be a few days Luis, only you and me".

The trevenant grabbed him with one of his arms and carried him with him to the deepest part of the forest. Despite attempts to break free, the human was forced to leave with him. After almost two hours of walking they had reached their destination, the deeps.

\- "This seems like a good place... Now let me use the trees to create a small shelter".

\- "You are really serious about this..."

\- "I'm serious about this, because I know there is something really special between us".

\- "Oh? And why are you so sure that we have something special?".

\- "You said you had an uncontrollable fear when you saw a ghost".

\- " (!) W-Well, yes but...".

\- "Look at me, I am a ghost with some bark and leaves on my body, but you can perfectly see my unique form, and my eye that would easily scare anyone, especially someone with a fear like yours, and look at you, you have been with me all this time and you haven't trembled since we met, and the reason for that... is that you are also in love with me".

\- "T-That's not...! It's not like that..."

\- "Then what is it? Tell me..."

\- "I..."

\- "Come on, say it!".

\- " Fine, it's true! I feel safe when you're near!".

\- "Ha...! I knew it..."

\- "But despite all this, what you are doing... is not right".

\- "In just one day you I'm going to change your mind... You will see...".

\- " _Why do I have this feeling that you are right...?_ ".

...

The first hours Luis looked very distant, did not want to talk or be close to Griff, had put his trust in him, and the pokemon had forced him to do something he did not want. The trevenant on the other hand, thought that the human was going to take it in a better way, did not imagine that he would behave like this, despite that he continued with the idea of spending more time together, he was determined that when they left Luis I would be happy to have met him, as Griff felt right now.

\- "Would you like to do something together?".

\- "Together? Like what...

\- "You haven't seen me in combat yet, I could show you with some pokemon here".

\- "I think I'm going to refuse... I need to think for a moment..."

\- "Then I will g-".

\- "Alone".

\- "No, It's too dangerous, what if you cross another pokemon? There are not too many, but there can always be the possibility".

\- "I'll take the risk".

And so, Luis walked towards the unknown, leaving Griff alone in the place. Was it a good idea to let him venture alone? Surely not, but it really seemed that Luis needed some space.

\- " _Just... Be careful_ ".

...

Luis had been walking for about an hour, thinking about what was going to happen with his relationship with Griff, as much as he tried to deceive himself that he had no feelings for the trevenant, deep down he knew it was true. It was such a warm feeling, being by his side made him feel safe, but at the same time he felt uncomfortable, it was like a large dark matter that covered and protected him, but terrified him in a certain way.

Finally he got tired of walking, so he sat next to a tree and closed his eyes, began to think about the future, a bad idea at that time, how would these days end with his pokemon? but before he could find the answer to his question, someone interrupted him. Someone with very _carnal_ intentions.

\- "Oh...? What an interesting visitor I have found..."

\- "Who..? (!)".

There he was just a few meters from the human, hanging by a silk strand connected to one of the branches of the tree, it was an ariados, who looked at him without taking his eyes off.

\- "And also cute, I would even say innocent... Yes, I'm sure".

\- " _T-This is bad..."._

The pokemon descended to the ground, and walked slowly towards Luis, who was still sitting by the tree.

\- " _T-This is REALLY bad...!_ ".

\- "Mmm... How strange... You seem tense, but... you're not scared. All the humans I've met are paralyzed when they see me, aren't you afraid of spiders?".

Luis thought of so many things, so many answers that could possibly end in something lethal to him... He finally found the answer and dared to answer".

\- "No... I'm only scared of ghosts..."

\- "Oh really? Mmm... Then I think we will get along _very well..._ As long as you listen to everything I say cutie...".

\- "W-What do you want from me...?".

\- "From you? Oh... Many things... Let's start with your name... Tell me, what is your name?".

\- "It's Luis... My name is Luis".

\- "Alright... Now you remember my name... It's Ixsi. I know, I know... It's a bit strange, but we spiders cannot afford a very large name, we are too many".

\- "Ixsi...".

\- "Would you be so kind as to stay still for a moment?".

\- "For wha-?".

The ariados approached more and more, until it was facing each other. He lifted one of his legs and began to stroke the human on the head.

\- "Don't move... I don't want to poison you...".

\- "O-Okey...".

\- "Mmm... You are so soft... Your skin... Many pokemon don't find the humans very attractive, but the truth is that some of you... are really beautiful. And you are one of them Luis".

\- "Thank you?".

\- "That's why I would like you to do something very special for me".

\- "And what could it be?".

\- "I want you to be the recipient where my children are born, what I am saying... Our children".

\- "Children!? I'm sorry Ixib, but I-I can't do that".

\- "What are you talking about? Your body is perfect for my eggs".

\- "I hate to do things by force... But I see that I have no choice... Forgive me sweety".

With an abundant amount of silk, Ixib immobilized the human next to the tree. Preventing him from moving.

\- "You are not scared of dying right? Because you aren't going to die... On the contrary, I will only make you feel pleasure".

\- "No... Please Ixib! Don't do this...".

\- "Don't be like this... We'll have a good time... Now, how many eggs would you like to get into your... _hehe... in your hole_?".

\- "Zero! I don't want any...".

\- "Zero? Do you just want us to have sex for pleasure? Oh oh, how dirty you are Luis... Maybe later, but now I would like to have some spiders around here... So decide, would you like to have three?, five?... _Ten_? or..."

\- "... I can't..."

\- "Don't make me choose... _Because I have a very large number in mind_... This will be your last chance, how many eggs-"

\- "Get away from him".

It was Griff who looked like he was angry, Luis had never been so happy to see him.

\- "Mmm...? Hey don't you see that we are in the middle of something important? Go do photosynthesis elsewhere".

Griff stood still for a moment, seemed focused, something was heard, something was moving under the ground, were the roots of a nearby tree, which tried to attack the ariados, but he quickly dodged it.

\- "I warned you".

Ixsi jumped towards the tree branch, which was just above the trevenant. With a precise attack, he cut it and it fell on top of the pokemon, which with both arms stopped it and threw it to the side. Now the spider was on the ground again, in front of him.

\- "Mmm... You are strong, but... can you catch me?".

Ixsi began to run, surrounding the trevenant, who, as slow as he was, could not follow him, they turned like this for a moment, until the ariados stood still.

\- " _Hehe... I got you..."._

 _\- "_ (!?) ".

With great force, the spider shot of a thick silk that surrounded the other pokemon, bringing all its legs together, forcing it to lose its balance, falling to the ground.

\- "Hahaha. Don't worry Luis, we will soon be more united than ever, _if you know what I mean... hehe"._

 _\- "_ Come on Griff, you can beat him!".

A spider web ball hit Luis's mouth, preventing him from speaking again.

\- "Mmmph... If you're not going to support me, then shut your mouth...! _Your beautiful little mouth..."._

\- "Mmphg!".

\- "I hope you are asking for my forgiveness".

\- "Mmphg... Mmghf".

\- "Can you stop talking? I'm getting too curious for knowing what you're saying..."

Griff, immobile and on the ground, saw the opportunity and took advantage of it, while Ixsi was distracted he picked up a large rock that he had nearby and threw it with all his might towards the ariados, with such good aim that it fell on his head, knocking him out in one instant. It was done.

Without wasting time, the trevenant freed the human from his sticky prison, and lifted him with both arms.

\- "I told you that it was dangerous!".

\- "But...".

\- "And if it didn't arrive on time? What would have happened to you?".

\- " _You don't want to know..."_

 _\- "_ From now on I will not leave you alone. Come on, I don't want to expose you anymore".

\- " _I feel bad for Ixsi... I hope he won't look for me when he wake up..."_

 _..._

The night came and with it, the usual cold, but this time, the trevenant warmed Luis in another way. Luis was lying on one of the pokemon's legs, playing with the leaves of his body.

\- "Thanks Griff, you were right, I think that I feel something for you".

\- "He thought I'm starting to feel something for you too..."

Luis's breathing hit just the private parts of the trevenant.

\- "Mmm? What do you mean?".

It was then that he saw it, saw how the member of the trevenant began to grow, it was dark and had a reddish tip. it came from a dark fissure, which was where any sex would normally be. The fissure became wider and wider, leaving more of that dark _matter_...

\- "Oh, W-Wait that's were your...? S-Sorry I didn't know I was so close...!".

\- "Well... You are going to take care of that..."

\- "Griff... I..."

The human knelt in front of the trevenant apparatus, and slowly began to lick the lower part, the human's warm tongue made the pokemon tingle, it was like that for a moment, until he began using his mouth to continue working on the same zone, little by little Luis felt how the dick of the pokemon grew and grew, until it reached its limit. It looked really thick and long, if they were going to have sex ... it was definitely going to hurt to have all that inside their body...

\- " _Mmm... Keep going..."_

Luis moved his head of place, and brought his mouth to the tip of the phallus of the pokemon, and began to give him small kisses on the tip, until he put it completely in his mouth. With his soft, warm tongue, he caressed everything in his mouth, driving Griff crazy, who was enduring the urge to finish. He tried to suck beyond the tip, but could only advance a few centimeters, he was not used to something so large. The excitement of the situation led him to play with his own dick, masturbating with intensity, the idea of doing something so profane excited him more and more.

\- " _S-Stop Luis... I don't want this to end so soon"_.

\- "Uh? Okey..."

Griff with one of his fingers, under his pants, then underpants and finally, he inserted his finger into his rectum. It was a little painful, but necessary to open the way for the really big thing... Once he felt that he had dilated enough, he raised both his legs with both arms and put his member over his hole, even his penises touched. Luis could feel the pulsations of Griff, he was eager to continue, the excitement was so great that he could see how his warm breath came out of his mouth, he would try to endure as much as he could and try to not disappoint him.

\- " _I'm going in..._ "

\- " _..."_

Without any delay, the trevenant slowly put his member, without stopping at any time, until all his extension was inside Luis. The young man was perplexed, he just felt how slowly something was filling him. It was so much that even when Griff stopped, he could see the bulge in his stomach, which the trevenant apparatus caused.

They stayed like that for just a few seconds, after that the pokemon started pushing again and again, Luis only saw two things, Griff's red eye that kept looking at him at all times, and the bulge of his body that appeared and disappeared. It was really tight in there, the interiors of the human pressed hard to the phallus of the pokemon, milking it little by little. Luis did not realize until it happened, he began to feel like something hot ventured into his body, it was the semen of the pokemon, who didn't resist anymore and ended up inside his trainer. Finally, the pokemon removed his dick from Luis's hole, letting out an abundant amount of fluids, the image reminded him of a small, sticky, white and dense waterfall, which ended up creating a puddle on the ground.

\- " _Mmm... You should provoke me more often Luis..._ "

\- "No... I don't think it sounds such a good idea... I would like to be able to walk and sit on my own..."

\- "We still have a few more days to get to _know_ each other better..."

 _\- "I think I'll definitely take you home with me... Yes... definitely"_


End file.
